


Can Love Conquer All?

by louisegisborne



Series: Life of Louise Potter Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Multi, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisegisborne/pseuds/louisegisborne
Summary: Louise Potter is a witch and following the Battle of Hogwarts, she moves to Storybrooke with her friends and brother Harry. Secrets are revealed about her true identity and also love grows but can love conquer through all the challenges?





	1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke! That was the new home for Louise Potter-Black and her brother, Harry and her friends. Since they moved to Storybrooke, Louise had to try and get used to a lot of things: new place, new people and most of all, she had to start to get on with her life. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that the last seven years had been hard. Looking back on it, seemed like it had been a rollercoaster of emotions, from joy to sadness, from making friends and making enemies, accidentally. To Louise, it had been the most fun, exciting and scary adventure she had been on, but it was her life and the adventure had ended on the ruins of Hogwarts School. At the end of the battle, she was stood in what remained of the Great Hall with her adopted cousin, Hope Mikealson standing beside her. 

Now a month had passed, since the battle of Hogwarts and Louise was out in the fields, allowing the warmth of the sun to shine on her and everything around her. Sitting there, she remembered all the friends she had lost, but the biggest loss for her was Fred Weasley. Nobody had known but Louise had a crush on Fred, but if anyone knew they had kept it to themselves.   
Being deep in her thoughts, she wasn’t paying much attention to her surroundings, but when she heard a rustling noise, she immediately came back to reality. Being a newbie in Storybrooke. Louise wasn’t quite sure on what to expect, so she was on high alert, standing up. Over the past year, it had become a habit of hers, whenever she thought she could be in danger. At least if she was stood, she could try to run away if needed.  
“Who are you?” a male voice asked, coming from behind her. It was a stern voice, but it also sounded velvety.  
Turning around, Louise glanced to the male. He was slim, tall and dressed in black leather. He also had captivating blue eyes and neat brown hair.  
“I’m Louise,” she replied quietly, averting her gaze to the floor.   
There was something about him. Something that Louise couldn’t quite put her finger on.   
“Are you ok?” He asked, “I’m Sir Guy of Gisborne”  
“I’m fine,” Louise replied, taking in what his name was. A Sir!  
“Well for a young lady like yourself, “It’s not safe for you to be out here,” he finished. There was defiantly something about Louise, which puzzled him. He also sensed that their might have been a bond of some sort between the two.   
“There’s outlaws around here.”  
Noticing Guy coming closer, Louise took a step back, out of habit. It seemed to be that this man was trying to protect her by warning her of the outlaws.   
“I’ll be fine,” Louise started, “I can protect myself but thank you for your concern.” She said kindly, allowing a warm smile to appear, “I should be going,” she said, turning and walking away from Guy. There was something about Guy of Gisborne that she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Glancing back to him, she watched him, as he mounted his black stallion before he rode away. 

Riding away from the field, Guy couldn’t help but look back at Louise. Whoever she was, he knew in his heart that there was something special about her, even if he didn’t want to admit it. According to the Sheriff of Nottingham, all women were lepers, a disease. 

For Louise, the walk back to the Weasley’s house was uneventful. Arriving at the three-storey house, it looked like a normal house on the outside, but the inside was where the magic was. On the inside, the house looked cosy and welcoming which Louise thoroughly appreciated. It may not have been as elegant as the Mikealson home, but it was becoming a second home to her now.   
“Been out in the fields?” Molly asked. She had short, curly, red hair. She was also short and was dressed in black clothes.   
“Yes, I have,” Louise replied, glancing at Molly.   
If she wanted to say anything about meeting Sir Guy of Gisborne, she was stopped upon hearing the voices of Harry and Ron.


	2. CHAPTER 2

It had been an eventful week for Louise as she was continuing to get used her surroundings and also meeting the other residents of Storybrooke. There were some residents which stood out to Louise and that wasn’t because she knew them but there seemed to be a connection between her Mary Margaret and David Nolan.

Even though a week had passed, it had been a week where she hadn’t seen Guy of Gisborne. Despite this, he was still on her mind and yet more questions came to her about him. To Louise, he was a mystery in whom she was falling in love with. In her mind, she could see how her future could be but there was from different worlds, she was a witch and for all she knew he was a muggle, but to her it didn’t matter. 

Getting up from her bed, Louise grabbed her wand before hiding it away in her clothes she was wearing. She knew she wouldn’t need it but for the past year, it had become a habit for her. Walking downstairs, she made her way towards the door where she was stopped by Harry.   
“Where are you going?” Harry enquired.   
Letting a sigh leave her, “Out. Just need some fresh air” She replied.   
With the reply, Harry allowed Louise to go out, “Don’t be long, people from the ministry are coming and they’ll need to talk to us” He reminded her but as if she needed reminding. 

Leaving the house, Louise nodded her head before making her way towards a forest. Reaching the forest, a smile appeared on her face as she was glad that she was able to have some time on her own. Louise was at her best when she was in the forest as it reminded her of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts although it didn’t have all the creatures in there. She knew she was safe, However as she walked, she ended up leaving the path and for a change she had got lost. Great what am I going to do now. She thought to herself as she looked around. It was then in that moment she realisied she was being watched.   
“Can I help you” Louise asked politely  
The man just laughed as he watched Louise, “Yes you can. You can start by allowing us to take care of your valuables.”  
Hearing this, Louise simply raised an eyebrow as her hand reached behind her back to get her wand but stopped. No, she wasn’t allowed to do magic unless it was life-threatening and especially infront of muggles. “I haven’t got anything of value” She stated remembering how everything she had was taken in the past few months.   
“You’re lying” Another voice said and Louise spun round to see where this other voice could have come from. Looking around, she saw about half a dozen people as she realised she was surrounded.   
Upon realising it, Louise quickly turned and ran back in the direction she had came. As she ran, she kept looking back and saw that they were following her. Who was these men who was chasing her, she didn’t know but all of a sudden, she felt someone grab her arm as she fell to the floor. If this wasn’t life-threatening, she wasn’t sure what was? Before she could grab her wand, someone was wrapping there arms around her and she was being moved into safety. 

As she got her breath back, Louise turned round to see who had saved her. Upon seeing the person who had saved her, a surprised expression came on her face. It was him! Her heart was beating ten to the dozen but now there were butterflies in her stomach. It was the man she had seen last week. She thought she wouldn’t see him again.   
“Louise?” He whispered quizzingly, and Louise just nodded her head   
He had remembered her name and she had remembered his.  
“Thank you” She said as she went to turn away but was stopped when she could heard the footsteps coming closer, “Who are they?” She asked as she allowed her gaze to fall on the man who made her weak at the knees.   
“Outlaws” Guy explained as he took her hand. Did he feel the same way? Louise thought he did, to her it was a match, love at first sight. 

It had been an hour since Louise had left the Weasley Household and she found herself at a building called Locksley Manor and it seemed to be a very posh house. The Manor had a grand hall with a beautiful looking living room. It wasn’t the normal rooms, Louise had expected. It was much better that what she was expecting. Noticing what the time was, Louise looked at Guy, “I need to go.” She stated as she looked outside when she saw Harry, “I’ve got someone coming to see me and they’ll be worried if I’m not there.”.  
Noticing where Louise was looking and seeing the male, she was looking at a great sadness swept over him. That must he her boyfriend, he thought.   
“Who’s that?” Guy enquired wondering on whether there was a chance for him.   
“He’s Harry, my brother” Louise replied as she headed towards the door, “And I do really need to go”   
Hearing the reply, a small smile crept on his face,“Wait. Will I ever see you again?” He asked as he followed Louise but when Louise placed her hand on the door handle, he put his hand on the door to stop her from leaving.   
“Maybe” She replied, “I don’t know what my future plans are yet” She had said too much but it was the truth, she didn’t know what her future plans were.   
“I love you” Guy whispered softly in her ear, “Stay here”

The idea of moving seemed quite tempting to Louise but living with a Muggle might be a challenge or it would take her mind of what had happened and besides she couldn’t stay with the Weasleys for a long time as it was crowded. Knowing it was a good idea, she nodded her head. Was this the start of a relationship with this man. She didn’t know but she was going to give it a try.   
“I can’t. My family and friends need me” She replied as she was betraying what her heart was saying.   
Noticing the disappointment on Guy’s face, Louise looked down at the floor as she bit her lip before realising what she needed to do and that was to follow her heart instead of following her mind.   
“No. This is what I’m going to do” Louise said as she looked up at Guy before giving him a kiss on the cheek hoping he wouldn’t mind, “I’m following my heart for a change” She explained, “Are you sure, you want me living here?”   
“Of course I am” Guy replied before kissing Louise on the lips. To Guy it was like he had found his soulmate and for once in his life he felt happy.

Pulling away from the kiss, Louise simply took Guy’s hands, “I need to go” She said simply as she let his hands go as she turned towards the door and opened it and walked out. However, as she walked out, her eyes immediately fell on Harry who had a disapproving look on his face. As soon as she reached her brother, “I’m sorry” She whispered, “Let’s go” She said as she started to walk away and walk back to the Weasley Household.   
“Louise, who was you with?” Harry enquired as he wondered if his sister had fallen in love or whether she was acting out on what had happened in the past few years.  
“With a friend” Louise replied as she looked at her brother, “I think I’m in love and he’s called Guy of Gisborne” She explained, “And he’s kinda asked me to move in.”  
Hearing what was being said, Harry was shocked and wondered on what she might be thinking, “How long have you known him for?”  
“Not long”, Louise replied, glancing at her brother, “But from the first time I saw him, I fell in love with him and he also fell in love with me”  
“Just be careful with him” Harry said before stopping and taking his sister’s hand, “Just give it a few weeks but if you don’t, I won’t stop from moving in now”  
Hearing the response, Louise nodded her head, “Okay I’ll sleep on it” She said simply as she knew that he was making sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in her bed, a small sigh left her lips as it had been a few weeks since she had seen Guy of Gisborne and said she would move in with him, but yet she hadn’t quite taken the leap of leaving the Weasley’s. Over the past few weeks, Louise had spoken to her friends and it seemed like that everyone was still recovering from what had happened and they also thought that it might be too quick moving in with him. Sighing softly, Louise got up and quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt before heading out of her bedroom and down the stairs. 

Looking around the house, she quickly realised that she was the only one in. She had peace and quiet even though she wasn’t ready for it. It all seemed a bit too much for her.   
Heading into the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast although you could have called it brunch due to the time it was. It was 10am and the sun was shining down which made a lovely view out of the kitchen window. It was beautiful for Louise- just stood there watching the people doing there own thing. Gazing out of the window, Louise’s eyes fell on a familiar figure and she was stood routed to the spot. Surprised that he was even in the neighbourhood. As she got back to reality, Louise made her way over to the fridge which was out of view of the window. For that split second, Louise didn’t want Guy to know where she was living but it was too late as Guy had looked to the house and saw Louise. Opening the fridge door, Louise pretended to find something for breakfast but it was no use as her thoughts was too focused on Guy and how thins were and how they needed to change. It was now or never. Closing the door of the fridge, she let a small sigh leave her before heading to the door. As she headed towards the door, someone knocked on the door in a rather commanding way. Guessing who it was, Louise opened the door to see the man she had fallen in love with.   
“Guy” Louise said pretending to be surprised to see him here. Allowing him to enter, a guilty feeling swept over her about a few weeks ago. Closing the door, she turned towards him, “I’m sorry. I was going to come and see you” She said quietly allowing her gaze to stay on him.   
“Why? Why lead me on?” Guy asked sharply and sternly. He was angry with her for not coming back especially when they seemed to have a good time together.   
Hearing the tone in his voice, Louise was quite taken aback by it, “It wasn’t my intention” She explained, “A couple of months ago, me Harry and my friends was involved in a battle and were all still getting over it” She stopped explaining when she heard the door opening and seeing Molly Weasley entering.   
“Is everything ok” Molly asked sweetly, looking between the two.   
“Yes everything’s fine” She replied before turning her attention to Guy with an apologetic look on her face. 

Hearing the explanation, Guy did wonder if Louise was being vague about what had happened. However, when the older woman came in, he did wonder on whether this was the reason in why she hadn’t returned. Seeing the look on Louise’s face, he could tell that she was sorry about what had happened, “See you around Louise” Guy said politely before leaving the house. 

As Guy left the house, Louise let a small sigh leave her. It was more out of annoyance than anything else.   
“Would you like a drink?” She asked as she turned to Molly.   
“Yes please” Molly replied as she looked at Louise. Molly considered Louise as another daughter.   
“He seemed nice” Molly enquired knowing that Louise had a gentleman friend.   
“Yes he is” Louise replied, “He was the one in who I was going to move in with” she explained as she made them both a hot drink.   
“I know some of us talked you out of it,” Molly started allowing her gaze to stay on Louise, “But if you feel he’s right for you, go for it. We only live once!”  
Hearing what Molly was saying, Louise looked out of the kitchen window to see if she could see him.   
“Thank you” Louise said making her way to the door surprised to hear what Molly was saying. Opening the door, Louise walked as fast as she could to reach Guy, but when she got in talking distance, Guy was already talking to someone and it seemed important. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, Louise wondered on how she could get his attention but how? Bingo! She had it. She would go back into the forest and if that didn’t work, she would go back to where they first met.   
Turning away, Louise felt deflated but as she started walking, Guy looked over and was surprised to see her out let alone close to him.   
“Louise” He called, catchin up with the female.   
“Sir Guy” Louise said softly, “I’ve been thinking and if that offer is still available, I would like to take it” Louise explained as she carried on walking.   
Hearing the words, he was surprised to hear them and he also wondered on what could have changed her mind, “Really?” He asked, surprised, “But what about your mother?” He enquired.   
As Guy replied a smile appeared on her face as she stopped walking and looked towards him, “Yes really” She replied with a smile on her face, “And she’s not my mother, she’s a friend” She explained.   
As Guy heard the reply, he couldn’t help but feel happy. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a big hug before releasing the young girl.   
“Come on. Let’s get you home” Guy said quite happily as he took Louise’s hand as they both started to walk towards the black horse in which he was riding. As they reached the horse, Guy got on first before handing his hand out and allowing Louise to get on.   
Getting on the horse, Louise wrapped her arms around him, before resting her head against his back.   
It had been a couple of hours since leaving the Weasley household and yet here she was in Locksley Manor with the man she loved. Allowing a smile to come on her face, she looked round the bedroom to get a bit familiar with it before turning to look at Guy and cuddlying into him. 

The next day came around too quickly, waking up Louise turned to face Guy, only to see him watching her sleep.   
“Morning” she whispered, just when she heard someone shouting Guy’s name, ”Work calls” He said quietly as he got out of bed and began to change into his clothes, “I’ll be back in a few hours, so explore”  
Sitting up in bed, Louise nodded her head, when her eyes fell on a beautiful dress.   
“Is that for me” she asked as she admired the dress. It was stunning. It was a pink of the shoulder top with a white bottom which flared out.   
“Yes it is” He replied, “I bought it a few weeks ago” He said blushing before heading out of the bedroom.   
As Guy left, Louise did wonder on what other things he may have bought for her. Sighing softly, Louise removed the bed covers before finding a nice silky dressing gown to which she presumed was another buy in which Guy had made. Going over to the dress, she felt it and it was so soft-she couldn’t bear to put it on. It was stunning and also the past year all she had worn was trousers and plain t-shirts. That was what she felt comfortable in wearing. Changing into her clothes, Louise knew what she was going to do. Exiting the bedroom and walking downstairs, she was surprised to see that the guards was lowering there heads for her. Another thing which surprised her was that a guard had opened the door for her. 

As the fresh air hit her face, Louise smiled to herself before turning to the guard who had asked her on where she was going.   
“Going to a friend’s” She replied as she made her way to the forest. 

Arriving at the Weasley’s house, Louise made her way in, only to see Harry was going out somewhere.   
“Where are you going?” She enquired as she kept her gaze on Harry.  
“To see you,” he replied, “We’re needed at the ministry asap.”  
Hearing this, a feeling of dread fell over her as she nodded her head, “Okay,well let me get changed and we’ll go” She said as she rushed upstairs going into her old bedroom.   
It had only been a few minutes and yet Louise was ready to go. She had gotten change into a plain sleeveless dress in purple with black ballerina shoes. 

It had been a while since the two Potters had set of for the ministry but yet here they were in the streets of Storybrooke. Louise estimated that it was more than a few hours. Arriving back at the Weasley’s house, Louise could hear voices in the living room and she immediately recognised them. Allowing Harry to go first enabled Louise to figure out on what she was going to say. Entering the living room, she looked around as she saw Guy of Gisborne, Molly and Arthur, before going towards Guy.   
“Sorry. It was my fault” Harry said, “We both needed to be at an important meeting and we didn’t realise how long the meeting had been” Harry explained as he kept his gaze on the man in who his sister had fallen in love with, “And I’m guessing you’re Guy of Gisborne” He enquired as he kept his gaze on Louise and Guy.  
“Yes I am,” Guy replied, “Don’t worry, I will look after her” He said as he took hold of Louise’s hand, “We need to go” He said as he turned his attention to Louise.   
Hearing the words, Louise nodded her head, “But first I need to get some of my belongings” She stated before releasing her grip of his hand as she made her way upstairs. Upon reaching the bedroom, she quickly got a bag as she started to packing all of her essential belongings, including her wand although she made sure it was secure in a hidden pocket in the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been an eventful couple of days for Louise but yet she was managing to adjust. Standing in the bedroom, Louise let a small sigh leave her as she smoothed her dress down. Louise was wearing the dress in which Guy had bought for her. This was it. She was ready to go out with Guy. She didn’t understand what the occasion was but as his lady friend- she thought she should go. Walking out of the bedroom, Louise stopped as she saw Guy, “Will I do?” She asked before making her way down the stairs. Her brown hair had curls in the bottom and she wore ballerina shoes with a slight heel.  
Hearing Louise, Guy turned round and he was amazed at how beautiful she looked, “You look beautiful” He replied before taking her hand when she reached the bottom step.   
Taking hold of his hand, Louise smiled as she blushed slightly, “Thank you” she whispered.   
Even though Louise didn’t know what the occasion was, it didn’t matter to her. She was finally going to meet some people in who Guy knew.   
“Are we…” Louise started saying when she saw Guy getting down on one knee. No this wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be but before she could speak, she found herself listening to Guy intently.  
“Louise, I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks” Guy started, “I love you more and more with each passing day. Will you do the honour of becoming the future Lady Gisborne.”  
Hearing the question, Louise was truly surprised and shocked as a smile came on her face, “Yes” She replied, “Yes I will”  
Sliding the elegant ring onto Louise’s finger, Guy stood up before hugging her tightly.  
As the door opened, Guy pulled away as he looked towards the guard who had just interrupted.   
“The coach is here, my lord” The guard stated before leaving the property.   
“Shall we?” Guy asked as he took Louise’s hand. 

Sitting in the coach, Louise couldn’t but keep glancing down at the ring. It was really stunning although she was starting to get nervous as she was about to meet some of Guy’s acquaintances and also his boss.   
As the coach came to a stop, Louise swallowed hardly hoping that her nerves weren’t showing.   
“You’ll be fine” Guy whispered taking her hand. He could tell that she was nervous, and he wouldn’t blame her.  
As a guard opened the coach door, Guy got out before holding his hand out for Louise. Taking his hand, Louise made her way out of the coach before looking at the building in where she was. It was daunting and taking Guy’s hand, the two made there way into the castle. 

Stopping outside of the room in where the event was, Louise allowed a small smile to come on her face, “I’m ready” She said quietly as she saw another guard opening a door to allow them to go in.  
As they walked into the room, it fell quiet and it felt like that everyone was staring. At that point, it was clear that Guy hadn’t brought anyone to these kinds of events and yet Louise seemed to be the exemption. Looking around the room, it was as she thought, full of strangers in who she didn’t know. Even though she didn’t know anybody, her gaze fell on another woman and Louise got the impression that she could be jealous of her. Taking a goblet of wine, Louise took a sip when she heard Gisborne’s name being called. Turning around, Louise smiled towards the man.   
“I have a job for you” The man said before stopping and looking at Louise, “And who is she?” He enquired.   
“Lady Louise” Guy replied, “my fiancée” he said as he placed an arm around Louise.   
Hearing the question, Louise was about to speak but was taken aback by Guy’s answer.  
“Louise, this is the Sheriff. He’s my boss” Guy continued.   
“Nice to meet you” Louise said politely.   
“I’ll be right back” Guy whispered as he and the Sheriff walked away.

Noticing a quiet corner, Louise made her way over to it where she saw the woman again.  
“You’ll get used to it” The stranger said as she took in Louise’s appearance, “I’m Lady Marian.”  
As she heard the voice, Louise turned towards her and smiled slightly, “Nice to meet you” She said, “I’m Lady Louise” She continued although it did feel a bit weird for her to say it, but it would be another thing for her to get used to it.  
“Ah, so you’re the one in who’s Guy been talking about” Marian enquired as she looked at Louise.  
Hearing the question, Louise blushed slightly as she nodded her head, “I guess I am” She replied as she took a sip of wine.   
It was when Louise took a sip from the goblet, that Marian caught sight of something shiny on Louise’s finger.   
“What’s that?” Marian asked indicating to the ring.  
Seeing where Marian was looking, Louise allowed her gaze to fall on the female, “Guy proposed to me and I said yes” She replied as a wide smile appeared on her face.   
“Congratulations” Marian said cheerfully, “Although if you ever need some female company you can find me here” Marian said as a sad look came on her face. 

It had been a few hours and yet Louise seemed to have met everyone in that room and she had a few goblets of wine. With her head spinning round and round, she knew she needed some air and made her way out of the room. Louise wasn’t used to drinking wine let alone with how much she had drunk tonight.  
Finding herself in a corridor, Louise leant on the wall as she closed her eyes for a minute as she tried to stop the spinning in her head.   
“Louise” Marian said, “Are you ok?” She asked.   
Hearing her name, Louise looked round but when she saw Marian and heard the question, she nodded her head, “Just needed some air” She replied, “I felt a bit light-headed” She continued. Marian knew she wasn’t okay despite what her answer was going to be.   
“Come on. I’m taking you to my quarters” She said as she watched Louise as she wanted to help her out.

Waking up, Louise looked round as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was she? How had she got here? Hearing a knock on the door, Louise swallowed hardly as she sat up in bed, “Come in” She shouted as the door opened.   
Seeing Marian, relief swept over her, “What happened?” Louise asked as she watched her.   
“You became unwell” Marian replied as she walked over to the bed, “And I brought you up here so you could get some rest, but don’t worry I let Guy know” Marian continued.   
Hearing the explanation, Louise bit on her lip as she nodded her head although that was a bad idea as a shooting pain came as she moved her head, “I think it must have been the wine” Louise said simply as she didn’t want to admit she had a headache.   
“You sure?” Marian asked.   
Hearing the question, Louise sighed softly, “It’s nothing else” She said quietly looking at Marian.   
As Louise sat in bed, she looked around the room as she tried to see if there was any clothes.   
“I asked for a change of clothes to be sent over” Marian explained as she indicated to the screen, “So get changed, I’m going to take you somewhere.”

Being outside in the courtyard, Louise let the fresh air hit her face before getting on a horse in which Marian had got for her while she also got one for herself. Setting of, Louise did wonder on where they were going but asked no questions. However, when she saw the forest up ahead and saw that was where there were heading, “Are we safe?” Louise asked.   
Hearing the question, Marian smiled, “Yes we will be”

The two must have been fairly deep in the forest when Marian dismounted her horse and started making a whistling sound. Dismounting her own horse, Louise was just about to speak when she heard a familiar voice which then become a familiar face. That was it. Louise was frozen to the spot until her name was mentioned.   
“Well it’s nice to meet you Louise” Robin said extending a hand to shake hers. 

Shaking his hand, Louise smiled softly, “Nice to meet you too” She said kindly.   
“She’s not like Gisborne” Marian said as she noticed Robin looking suspiciously at Louise.   
Hearing the words, Louise looked at Marian for a moment.   
“Well I’m sorry for a few weeks ago” Robin said.   
Hearing this, Louise smiled, “it’s okay” She said glancing at Robin, “You could say I became a pro at running out of troublesome situations.”  
“How come?” Marian enquired.  
“Up to a couple of months ago, me and my brother was being hunted by an evil man” She started, “So I had a lot of running to do just to stay out of harms way”  
“So are you still running now?” Robin enquired wondering if Guy was keeping her hidden.   
“No” She replied, “There was a battle at the school in where I attended, and my brother killed him, but we also lost good friends”  
“That must have been hard” Marian said, not really knowing what to say.   
“It is but it’s time to put it in the past and move on” Louise said simply, “But we had great friends supporting us and without them, me and Harry might not be here”  
“Any family supporting you?” Robin asked.   
“No” Louise replied, “My mum and step-dad was murdered by the same man 17 years ago, while my dad was absent and then about 3 years ago, me and Harry watched as he died” Louise explained as she looked at the two who seemed to be shocked in what she had gone through.  
“I don’t know what to say” Marian said quietly.   
Hearing the words, Louise smiled slightly, “Don’t be to me it’s over and I can start my life again” She started, “But I won’t ever forget what had happened and the friends in who gave their life fighting for us”  
“Sounds like you had some good friends” Robin said.   
“Yeah I have” She said quietly.   
“Well if you ever need a quiet place to come, you are always welcome” Robin said, “And it was an honour to meet you.”

Arriving back at the castle, Louise got of the horse when she saw Guy.   
“You can’t tell him” Marian said quickly to Louise.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t” She said just when Guy was within earshot.   
“Where have you been?” Guy asked as he looked between the two women.   
“Just went for a ride” Louise replied, “As I needed to clear my head and Marian came along to accompany me” She explained.  
“Thank you” Guy said to Marian, as she walked of, “Are you well? Marian said you felt unwell.”   
“Yes I am” She replied, “It was just the wine. Not used to it”  
“I’m glad” He said as he kept his gaze on Louise.   
“I’m going to see Harry” Louise said, “I need to tell him about this” She said holding her hand up.   
“Well be safe and try and avoid the forest” Guy said, clearly worried about her safety.   
“I will do” She said as she turned and started to walk away.

Arriving at the Weasley’s house, Louise knocked on the door before going in.   
“Anyone in?” Louise shouted as she made her way into the living room where she saw Harry and Kingsley.   
“Ah Louise, you’ve saved me the trouble of finding you” Kingsley said allowing their gaze to meet each other.   
“And it’s a surprise to see you here” Louise said looking between the two.   
“Anyway, I’ve come to tell you both that that due to recent events we’re letting you both become auror’s and you’re both due at ministry tomorrow morning,” Kingsley explained.   
Hearing what was being said, Louise was shocked to hear it.   
“I’ll be there and thank you” Harry said looking up at his sister.   
“Thank you for coming and I will be there aswell” Louise said as she walked to the settee and sat down. She was shocked to hear it as she was certain that missing a year of education would mean that she wouldn’t be able to do the job she had dreamed of.   
“Well I’ll be on my way” Kingsley said getting up, “As you can imagine there’s a lot to do” He said before apparting to the ministry.   
Watching Kingsley go, Louise turned her attention to Harry, “Harry, I’ve got some news and also a question to ask” She started seeing a puzzled look on his face.  
“Well go on” Harry said  
“Guy’s asked me to marry him and I said yes” She said, when the door opened behind her and looking, she saw the Weasley family.   
“Congratulations” Harry said, hugging his sister clearly happy for her. “Although I knew he was going to ask” He explained, “And it’s about time, we had some good news.”  
Hearing this, Louise smiled as she hugged her brother back, “Thank you” She whispered as glanced at the Weasley’s.   
“You’re the first ones to know but I’m getting married” Louise said holding her hand up which had the ring on.   
Being hugged, Louise was relieved to see that the news had gone down well.   
Allowing her attention to fall back onto Harry, Louise smiled slightly, “As my brother, will you do me the honour of giving me away?” She asked.   
As Harry heard the question, he was shocked and smiled, “Of course I will. You’re my sister” He replied as Bill and Percy brought the drinks in. 

It had been a few hours since Louise arrived at the Weasley’s and yet everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Guessing that it was the evening, Louise finished her drink before standing up.   
“Well it’s been nice but I think I should go” Louise said.   
“Just stay for one more” Ron asked handing a bottle of Butterbeer over to Louise.  
Taking the bottle, Louise smiled, “Fine one more” She said before taking a sip.   
Hearing a knock on the door, Louise tried to ignore it but when Percy whispered in her ear, she got up before making her way to the door. Seeing Bill there, Louise did wonder on who it could be. Arriving at the door, she turned to Bill, “it’s okay Bill” She said as she diverted her gaze to the man, her fiancée, “Sorry. Time went by quickly” She said before kissing him on the cheek.   
“Put him down” She heard people saying as she looked towards the doorway. “I think you should come in” She said allowing for Guy to come in.   
As Guy entered the house, everyone seemed to have fell silent. Taking his hand, Louise looked to the family she classed as her own, “Everyone this is Guy of Gisborne” She started as she looked at Guy, “he’s my fiancée” She finished.   
Looking at the Weasley’s, she saw Arthur making his way to the front, “I class Louise as family, so you better look after her otherwise they’ll be trouble” Arthur said sternly.   
“Don’t worry, I will take good care of her” Guy said wrapping an arm around Louise.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a long month for Louise and now she feels much weaker than she had ever done. Sitting in Granny’s Diner, Louise took a sip of her tea as she finished it. When she stood up, Louise felt dizzy and light-headed but ignored the feelings as she had been feeling that way in the past month, but it had always passed. Making her way to the door, she could feel herself losing focus, but she just needed to get through these next moments. Eyes closing, she saw darkness as a falling sensation came over her. 

Coming around, everything was blurry but when she caught sight of her brother Harry, she was slightly relieved to see him, “What happened?” Louise asked.  
Hearing the voice of his sister, Harry turned to her, “You collapsed” He replied as he took her hand.   
Hearing what had happened, Louise tried to think back on what could have caused it, but she couldn’t think of anything.   
“Have you let Guy know?” Louise asked as Harry nodded his head.   
Knowing that this would be hard for his sister to process, he had to tell her. He had decided to wait until Guy turned up but now she was awake, he decided to tell her, “Louise, there’s something I need to tell you. Something I’ve just found out”   
Hearing the words in what her brother had said, a small frown came on her face but as she looked at him, she noticed people who was there when Louise had collapsed.   
“We’ve always wondered on why we were so close in age and I know why” Harry stated as he kept hold of her hand. “Your dad found you alone and him and my mum decided to take you in. You were adopted but you were born here in Storybrooke and you’re known as Baby Blanchard”  
Hearing what was being said, Louise couldn’t quite take it all in. “No, you’re lying” She said releasing her hand from his grip and turning away. She didn’t want to believe in what her brother had said. It seemed impossible to her, but somethings did make sense. Feeling tears falling down her face, Louise eventually muttered some words, “Leave me alone”   
Hearing the last words, Harry sighed softly before making his way out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he saw that the doctor was walking towards him.   
“Harry is she awake?” The doctor asked  
“She is but she would like some time on her own” He explained as he looked towards the people who was allegedly Louise’s biological parents. He didn’t know how they could have done this, to Louise and he couldn’t imagine how she was feeling.   
“Thank you but I won’t be long” The doctor said as he entered the room. 

Hearing the news that Louise had been taken ill, Guy let a sigh of frustration leave him. He knew that morning that something wasn’t right, and he had told her to take it easy, but it was clear that she hadn’t listened to him. Walking down the corridor of the castle and into the courtyard, Guy wasn’t interested in what the guards had to say to him.   
“Sir Guy” Marian said but stopped when she saw a worried expression, “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s Louise” He replied as he looked to the woman he had once been betrothed to do, “She’s been taken ill.” He explained as mounted his horse.   
Hearing that Louise had been taken ill, Marians expression changed to worry. She cared for Louise. Louise was her friend, “Do you mind if I come?” She asked before turning to the guard and asking for a horse.   
“No, I don’t. I wouldn’t mind the company” He replied, surprised to heard Marian question but he knew that since the event in which Louise had attended with him that her and Marian was becoming friends.  
As the guard brought a horse for Marian, Marian immediately mounted before the two made their way to the hospital in where Louise was. 

Hearing the door opening to the room, Louise turned her head to see who it was and seeing that it wasn’t Harry, a small frown came on her face as she wondered on who he was.   
“Hello Louise, I’m Doctor Whale” The doctor started, “How are we feeling?”  
Hearing the doctor’s question, Louise closed her eyes for a moment, “Feel rubbish. Been having a headache on and off for the past month,” She started, “And I’ve also been getting dizzy spells along with going light-headed”  
As the doctor heard what Louise was saying, he nodded his head, “Excuse the personal question but is there any chance you could be pregnant?”  
Hearing the question, her eyes widened surprised, “No. Of course not” She replied as she remembered the first night she had moved in with Guy, “Maybe” She said quietly as he gaze fell on the doctor.   
“Okay, well we’re waiting for some test results to come back” The doctor said leaving the room. 

Arriving at the hospital, Guy dismounted his horse before entering and finding Harry. When his gaze fell on Harry, “How is she?” Guy asked.   
Hearing Guy’s question, Harry turned to look at him, “She’s fine. The doctor is in with her now” Harry explained   
“But what happened?” He asked, clearly concerned about Louise, “She said she wasn’t well this morning, but she said it would pass”  
“She collapsed, and they are not sure why” Harry explained as his eyes narrowed slightly not believing what he had said.   
“Guy” Marian said as she looked to the male in who he was talking to.  
Looking at the room in where Louise was, Guy saw the doctor coming out and he nodded his head.   
“But Guy there’s something you need to know before you see her” Harry said but it was too late as Guy was heading straight for the room. 

Laying in the bed, Louise tried to figure out her life as now it was shattered. Hearing a knock on the door and seeing Guy, Louise smiled weakly.   
“How are you?” Guy asked sitting beside Louise.   
“I feel fine at the moment” She replied as she took Guy’s hand, “but I’ve been having spells when I’ve gone all light headed and felt dizzy but today is the first day I’ve collapsed” She explained.   
Hearing the explanation, Guy nodded her head as it all started to make sense and especially with how she had been feeling.   
“You’ll be better soon” He whispered as he stroked her face.  
Hearing the words, Louise smiled as she closed her eyes to try and get some rest, however they quickly opened when she heard the door open and Marian came in.   
“Marian” Louise said surprised to see one of her friends.  
“She asked to come as she saw how worried I was” Guy explained as he too let his gaze fall on Marian.  
“Thanks. It’s appreciated” She said allowing a small smile to come as she looked down. Going into her own thoughts, Louise tried to imagine what her life had been like if she had stayed with her biological parents, on whether she would have a better life than what she had. 

As the door reopened, the doctor had re-appeared and Marian was exiting,   
“I’ll see you late Louise, Sir Guy. Take care” Marian said before exiting the room.   
“Sir Guy” Doctor Whale said surprised to see him here, “Can I ask you to leave while I assess the patient?”  
“No, he can stay” Louise said as she allowed her gaze to fell on Guy and then the doctor, “He can stay. He’s my fiancée”   
“Very well” Doctor Whale said, “When you came in, we did some blood tests and we’ve got most of the results and most have come back normal.” The doctor started, “However, one of them did come back higher than expected. The blood test indicates that you may be pregnant.”  
Pregnant? This couldn’t be. She couldn’t be pregnant. She was just trying to get her life back. How could she be pregnant? It didn’t make sense and she had no idea on what to say but surely a pregnancy couldn’t make her this ill.   
“Pregnant?” Guy asked surprised at what was being said. If he had to admit it, he was also in shock and he certainly didn’t know how he was going to explain this to the Sheriff. It had already been a challenge for the Sheriff to accept Louise as his fiancée, “Are you sure?”  
“The test does indicate one, but we would just like to do a scan to make sure” Dr Whale replied as a nurse came in with a hand-held machine.   
As the scan was being done, Louise was hoping that she wasn’t pregnant. She had too much going off in her life.   
As the scan was finished, the doctor finally spoke again as left the room, “Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”   
Hearing this Louise closed her eyes as if it was too much for her to handle for today as she moved her hands to her face as she turned on her side, just wanting to cry, to be alone. She wanted her mum, Lily or Molly. 

Seeing Louise’s reaction, Guy was equally shocked, but Louise seemed to be more shocked than he was but maybe something had happened before he came as he remembered the last words, Harry had said to him before he came in. There’s something you need to know! What did he need to know? Standing up, he sat on the bed as he hugged her. “Don’t worry. We’ll get through this” He whispered into her ear, “You’ll be a great mum”

Hearing the words in which Guy had said to Louise, Louise quickly came back to reality as she turned over and stared blankly past him and into the corridor. Now she could why the couple hadn’t moved and why Doctor Whale was so friendly with them. They were her biological parents. They gave her up. They were the reason in why Louise thought she couldn’t be a good mum. 

Seeing where Louise was looking and how she was, Guy sighed as he watched his fiancée. Obviously, she did have some other news as well but why she was looking at the couple like she was. “Louise” He whispered taking her hands as he kissed her on her cheek.   
Hearing her name, Louise looked at Guy with warmth in her eyes, “Sorry” she whispered, sitting up allowing a weak smile to appear on her face. Standing up, Louise made her way to the door as she knew she needed to have it out with her so called parents.  
Opening the door, Louise made her way towards where the couple was.   
“How could you?” Louise asked angrily when she was within earshot of them. In that moment, she didn’t care what happened to her as even though she wasn’t a Black by blood, the spirit of a Black had awoken in her.   
“I didn’t want to” Mary Margaret started explaining, “I, we wanted you. You were there before I went to sleep but when I woke up, you were gone, disappeared” The woman said as she took in the appearance of her second daughter.  
“Lies” Louise whispered as she felt someone’s hand on her arm.   
“They told me you had died during the night”   
Hearing the last line of Mary Margaret had said, Louise didn’t believe a single word of it, “Lies created, just to mess with my head” She said angrily  
Feeling the hand tighten on her, Louise looked down and saw who’s hand it belonged to. Also, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry.   
“Come on Louise” Harry said calmly, “You need your rest. He said as he started to get Louise back to the room in where she had been. It was no surprise that Louise had acted out, but he had wondered on what could have caused it but whatever it was, he wasn’t going to find out until Louise wasn’t going to do anything she regretted today. He could also notice Guy quizzingly look on him.   
“Louise, you have to believe me” Mary Margaret said as she watched her daughter walk away wondering on whether she would see her again.   
Hearing them words, Louise bit on her lip as her anger seemed to boil over. Turning around, she looked at Harry before looking at them, “I don’t have to do anything” She said angrily, “Because of what’s happened, I lost my parents and was left on my own with no family” She said as she shook her head, “And you know what, you don’t deserve me” She said coldly as she made her way into the room as she laid on the bed. 

Closing the door, Harry looked at Guy before looking at Louise, wondering if Guy had figured any of it out.   
“What was that about?” Guy asked clearly concerned about Louise.   
As Harry and Louise glanced at each other, Louise wasn’t ready to tell anyone, and Harry could tell that. Harry sighed as he looked at Guy,   
“We’ve just discovered she was adopted” Harry replied looking at Louise taking his sister’s hand, “You’ll always be my sister” He whispered, “My brave courageous older sister.”  
Hearing the words, Louise smiled as she looked at Guy. She was embarrassed and sorry for her outburst, but her emotions had taken over and were probably heightened by those pregnancy hormones.   
“Sorry” She whispered as she took Guy’s hand, “I’m not normally like that” She said as she looked at Harry with a smile, “And you’ll also be my younger brother, my hero” She said.   
“So, before I go, what did the doctor say?” Harry enquired.   
“the reason why I’ve been feeling unwell is because I’m pregnant” She replied, “but I would like to be on my own for a bit” She said softly as she turned to close her eyes as she was feeling a bit tired.   
As the two stood up, they made there way out of the room in which Louise was in and Harry gave Guy a quick glance, “Congratulations” He whispered before clearing her throat, “I know this may be a long shot convince Louise to give them a chance” He said looking over at Mary Margaret and David.   
Hearing them words, Guy looked at the couple, “I’ll give it a try” He said, “And thank you for everything. I’ll stay with her” He said holding his hand out to Harry. 

Opening her eyes, Louise had guessed that she had been asleep for a couple of hours and yet she felt much more rested and maybe relaxed. Glancing around the room, Louise sat up as she tired to gather her thoughts up and to figure out a plan. Seeing the door opening and Doctor Whale came in, Louise smiled slightly, “Louise, you’re awake. I’ve told Sir Guy that you can go home but you need to slow down and not to overdo things” He explained as she nodded her head.  
“Thank you” Louise said kindly as her gaze fell to the man she loved.   
Seeing Louise, Guy smiled warmly to her, “Come on, let’s get you home” He said as he held his hand out.

Feeling the fresh air on her skin, Louise looked around when she saw them and quickly diverted her gaze to the floor. She didn’t have anything to say to them. As they walked away from the hospital, she could hear a male voice calling her name but, yet she was trying to ignore it.   
“One minute” She said to Guy as she turned around to see the man who she guessed was her dad, “I’ve got nothing to say you or to Mary Margaret. All I need is time to gather my thoughts” She said before turning around, “I wish Harry had never told me” She whispered.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Closing her eyes, Louise tried to process everything in which had happened especially about being adopted. It didn’t make much sense and the three people who could tell her the truth wasn’t around anymore. She needed to know!  
Feeling someone putting their arm around her, Louise opened her eyes for them to fall on Guy. When she had been discharged from the hospital, he had brought her to the castle to keep an eye on her and plus Marian would be around even when he wasn’t. The only person who wasn’t completely happy was the Sheriff.  
“You look tired” He whispered moving some of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.  
“I am” She replied as she gently placed a kiss on his cheek.   
Allowing her eyes to close, Louise drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep nightmare free. It was better than the other nights as she tended to have dreams about the battle at Hogwarts. 

With the sunlight streaming in, Louise flickered her eyes. She had wanted to stay asleep. Opening them slightly, Louise had hoped that the events of the previous day had been a dream. However, as she glanced round, she quickly realised that it hadn’t been a dream and she had some decisions to make. Turning her head, Louise looked to Guy as a weak smile appeared on her face. To her, she felt lucky to have him.  
Removing the bed covers, Louise got up as she sorted her nightgown. Walking to where the light was coming from, Louise looked out as she tried to figure out what she was going to do regarding her biological parents.  
“Louise” Guy called out wondering on where she was.   
“I’m here” She said quietly as she turned her gaze to Guy.   
Seeing where she was, Guy sighed in relief, “Thought you had gone”  
“I wouldn’t do that” She said quietly, walking towards him, “But I am going to go and sort somethings out” She said taking his hands.   
“Be safe” He whispered.   
“I’ll try to” She said but when she saw an uncertain look on his face, Louise sighed, “I will be safe”  
“Promise me” He said not entirely convinced in what she had just said.   
Sighing softly, “I promise, I’ll be safe” Louise whispered sitting down on the bed.

A few hours had passed and now Louise was walking through the corridors of the castle. She had to get out of here as she needed some fresh air. Arriving in the courtyard, Louise requested a guard to bring her a horse. Waiting for the horse, she immediately decided on where she was going to go even if that meant breaking her promise she had made earlier to Guy.   
Seeing the guard coming back with the horse, Louise took the reins as she mounted and rode of before the guard could say anything to her.   
Being out in the open, Louise couldn’t help but smile as she felt the cool breeze on her skin. Yesterday’s events seemed so far away from her mind now. Entering the forest, Louise slowed the horse down as she allowed herself to be focused as she didn’t want to be distracted in her own thoughts especially with the threat of the outlaws. Even though she had kept her eyes open for any sign of the outlaws, Louise heard a rustling and out of the corner of her eye saw an arrow flying past her and before she could gain her composure, the horse had thrown her of and bolted.   
Standing up, Louise looked round but as she did she couldn’t see anyone.  
“Empty your pockets” A male voice shouted at her.   
“I’ve got nothing on me” She replied as she kept glancing around.   
“Louise” Another male voice said as he came out from behind the bushes and she immediately knew it was Robin Hood, “Lady Marian told us you were unwell.”  
“I was but I’m feeling better now” She explained walking closer to Robin, “Out of curiosity, that offer of a quiet place is still available?” She asked quietly.   
“Robin” A small but well-built man appeared, “She’s Gisborne’s Fiancée”  
“We can trust her” Robin said as he turned to the man, “Come with us but if her finds out”  
“He won’t” She said as she let a small sigh leave her as she started to walk with the outlaws.   
“So why do you need the quiet?” Robin asked wondering on what could have made Louise to come knowing the risks.  
“Need time to gather my thoughts and also to figure out what I’m going to do” She explained as she looked down for a moment.   
“What happened?” Another man asked.   
“Unexpected family news” Louise replied as all the men seemed to stop and stared at her, “Not that kind, but the kind where you thought you knew everything and then a secret is revealed which blows your world apart” Louise explained looking at the men who all seemed to be showing a confused look on there faces.   
“What secret?” Robin asked.   
“I was adopted at birth” Louise replied, “But yesterday, I found out and I saw them and well as a Black, I reacted by being angry towards them”  
“I’m not being funny, but don’t you think you should give them a chance” Another male said.   
“Allan” Robin said, glancing at Louise, “He’s right”

There was something about Allan’s words and that they did deserve a chance but, yet she hadn’t welcomed that chance yesterday. Instead she had chosen to be angry, just like she had done when she was thirteen years old.   
“He is, and he’s also just reminded me of something I had forgotten” Louise said. 

Exiting the forest, Louise looked round the streets, letting a small sigh leave her. She was getting nervous in what she was going to do but she knew it needed to be done, for her sake if for nobody else’s.  
Walking along the streets, she turned a corner and noticed a little boy playing out in a garden. Looking at the boy, she would have guessed that he was either 4 or 5 years old. Allowing her gaze to stay on the boy for a moment. Looking at the boy, she had a funny feeling that he looked familiar.   
“Neal” A female voice called him as she appeared in the garden and looked at Louise suspiciously. “Can I help you?”  
“No thank you” Louise replied as she turned to walk away although she could tell that the woman was still looking at her.   
“You’re Louise?”  
“Yes, I am” Louise replied looking to the woman, “And you are?”  
“Emma Swan” Emma replied, “You can come in if you want” She suggested.   
“How do you know?” She asked as she walked into the garden.  
“Because I can see our father in you” Emma explained, “And I was the same as you”  
Looking at Emma, Louise was surprised to hear those words. She had a sister, an older sister but the last words had really surprised her. How exactly was Emma the same.   
“You were brought up without parents?” She enquired as Emma nodded her head.   
“They won’t be long” Emma stated, “But come in”

It had been a while since Louise had left the castle and Guy was growing increasingly concerned about Louise, especially with the return of the horse she had used.   
“GISBORNE” The Sheriff shouted.   
Sighing heavily, Guy turned the corner in where the Sheriff’s voice had come from.   
“My Lord”  
“Ah Gisborne, if you’re going to mope around for Louise, don’t do it in my time” the sheriff stated as they continued to walk through the corridors.   
“I wasn’t” Guy said defensively as he glanced through one of the windows hoping to see Louise return. 

Sitting in the living room of the Charming’s house, Louise had got to know Emma a bit more when a door had opened.   
“Sounds like they’re back” Emma said standing up.   
“Emma” Mary Margaret greeted her as she looked round the living room as her gaze fell on Louise. It couldn’t. This surely had to be a trick especially with what she had said yesterday. “Louise” she whispered, barely audible.   
Standing up, Louise smiled as she nodded her head. Before she knew it, Mary Margaret had brought her into a cuddle, “You’re here” she said quietly, letting her daughter go.   
As Mary Margaret hugged her, it had felt weird but, yet it also felt right. Wrapping her arms around her mum, Louise smiled as she felt some tears running down her cheeks.   
“I am” She said, “And I’m sorry for what I said yesterday”  
Watching the scene, in front of him, David smiled as he reached Louise. “It’s fine” He said placing his hand on Louise’s shoulder. “Your back home and that is what matters.”  
Listening to the words, Louise raised an eyebrow when he had said back home.   
“Before you protest, meal at Granny’s with the rest of the family” Mary Margaret said.   
“Rest of the family” Louise asked wondering on who else was part of the family.   
“There’s my husband, Captain Hook and also my son, Henry” Emma said.   
“Hook?” Louise asked surprised.   
“Yes” Emma replied. 

As the five of them arrived at Granny’s Diner, Louise did feel a bit nervous about meeting the other members of the family, but she knew she could do anything. If anything, her past had proved that she could do anything.   
“Killian, Henry, meet our youngest daughter, Louise” Mary Margaret said.   
“Well welcome to the family” Henry said as he looked towards his new-found aunt.   
“What made you come here?” Killian asked.   
“My brother adopted brother moved here some of my friends” Louise explained.   
“The one with the lightning scar” David enquired.   
“Yes” Louise replied, “And he’s the only family I had left until now”  
“Until now?” Henry asked.   
“Yes, as I’ve met you all” Louise replied as she looked down for a moment. 

With the sun setting, Guy was now very worried about Louise and he was starting to fear the worst. He had to find her to make sure she was okay and specially to make sure that she hadn’t fallen into a trap in what the outlaws had set. Mounting his horse, he saw the Sheriff was watching and he tried to hide his worried expression.  
“Gisborne do better of tell me what’s worrying you” the sheriff said sternly.   
Looking at the sheriff, Guy knew that he had no choice to tell him.  
“Louise is pregnant” Guy said bracing himself for the reaction of the sheriff. He knew with saying that, that the wedding would have to be brought forward although he had agreed to Louise that he would wait for as long as it took for her to be ready to become Lady Gisborne.   
“My boy, congratulations! When’s the wedding?” He asked.  
“In due course” Guy replied, “Now if you don’t mind I have to see if anyone has seen her.”  
Digging his heels into the side of the horse to start moving, he knew where he would go but it was another question as to whether she would be there. 

Leaving Granny’s Diner, Louise looked back to the family she had met and got to know.   
“Well I should get back” Louise said, “It’s been nice meeting you all”  
“Why not stay at ours?” Mary Margaret asked.  
“It’s a lovely offer but I can’t” Louise replied as they looked up and down the streets of Storybrooke and was surprised to hear a horse galloping. It wasn’t until the horse got closer that she realised who it was. Sighing softly to herself, Louise smiled kindly to the man.   
“Well take care” David said as glanced at the man. He was curious as to who this man was as he had been there with Louise at the hospital yesterday. 

Taking Guy’s hand, Louise mounted the horse wrapping her arms around his waist. She hadn’t planned on being out all and she could tell that he had been worried about her.   
“Sorry” She whispered.   
For the rest of the journey, they had stayed quiet although Louise had felt a bit uncomfortable.

Arriving at Locksley Manor, Louise dismounted the horse as she watched Guy who was waking into the mano. Following him, Louise couldn’t help but feel worried. In the morning, she had promised to be safe and she thought she had kept it, but she realised that to him, she must have broken the promise.   
“You should have told me” Guy said coldly not even bothering to look at Louise.   
“It was a last minute decision” Louise said, “I was already out when I decided” She stated not allowing any emotion to show, “I didn’t mean to be out so late” She said truthfully as she walked in front of Guy, “I promised to you that I would be safe and I believe that I kept the promise”  
Listening to Louise, Guy knew that she must have been telling him the truth, “I believe you” He whispered taking hold of her hands, “But there’s something I need to tell you.”  
As Guy said those words he had led her to a chair where he sat down allowing Louise to sit on his knees.   
“And I’m getting the feeling that I won’t like it, will I?” She asked as she could tell that it was important with the look on his face.   
“No, you’re not” Guy replied, “The sheriff knows, and I know we said we would wait but we have to get married soon”  
Listening to the words, Louise couldn’t believe that he had told the Sheriff, but she understood why he was saying it.   
“Ideally before it becomes noticeable” Louise added as Guy nodded his head.   
“Ideally, yes” Guy replied allowing his gaze to fall on Louise.   
“Well then, it looks like I’ve got something to do with my time” She grinned resting her head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

With the news of Louise’s engagement becoming known, Louise allowed a small sigh to leave her. Looking out of the window at Locksley Manor, Louise knew that when she married Sir Guy of Gisborne, that her life would change, but there was one thing in which she wanted and that was to leave her old life behind her as it had made her. She was Louise Calypso Lily Potter Black, sister to the boy who lived, a witch and above all friends to many.   
As she was looking out of the window, she saw a horse galloping towards the manor. She hadn’t been made aware that Guy was absent as Louise had decided to have a lazy morning as the past few days had taken its toll on her.   
Hearing the door open, Louise looked round and smiled warmly to her fiancée. She loved him and with each day it seemed to grow and grow.  
“You’re awake” Guy asked.   
“I hope so” Louise replied, “But you’re not usually here at this time.” She stated wondering on what could have brought him back to the manor so early in the day.   
“Important job for me to take care of” Guy explained as he immediately knew in why Louise had said that. It was true that Guy wasn’t home this early in the day. Kissing Louise on the cheek, he wrapped his arms around her, “You” He whispered.  
Hearing the reply, Louise wasn’t really convinced if they had been an important job and that screamed more loudly at her with his actions. She was just about to say something when she heard the whisper. It was just one word and that word brought butterflies into her stomach.   
“Why me?” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his body as she looked up into them blue eyes.   
Allowing a smirk to appear on his face, Guy moved a piece of her hair from her face before tucking it behind her ear, “Wait and see” He whispered as he went to kiss her on the lips.   
As his lips touched her, the butterflies intensified in her stomach as she kissed him back before pulling away before it got any more heated.   
“You need to get dressed” He whispered leaving the room leaving Louise on her own.   
Running a hand through her hair, Louise bit on her lip, clearly amazed and wondering on why Guy was home so early. Before she could think about it anymore, Louise got dressed into a simple but elegant yellow and white striped dress tying her dark brown hair into a ponytail before putting a pair of white ballerina shoes. 

Leaving the bedroom, Louise walked downstairs but as she did her gaze fell on the 4 people she had thought she would need to go and look for. She hadn’t expected them to be here, to be at Locksley Manor but she did wonder on why Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Fleur Weasley and Hermione Granger would be there. Was this one of the reasons in why Guy had come home early?   
“What are you all doing here?” Louise asked allowing her gaze to go between the 4 of them.   
“To see you. Harry told us about the other day” Fleur replied.   
Hearing the reply, Louise shot a look to Harry wondering on what he had said. If he had said anything about the pregnancy, then she knew that she would have to scold him.   
“And what exactly did he tell you?” She asked  
“Just that you had been taken ill” Ginny replied  
“And also, we thought that you might like some help in planning a big day” Hermione said.   
Hearing the explanation, Louise was relieved that Harry hadn’t said anything. Although she should have known that he wouldn’t have said anything. It was Hermione’s words which was intrigued her the most. Help in planning a big day. How would Hermione know if Louise was about to plan a big day.   
“Guy has been to see you” Louise said wondering if any of her friends or brother would confirm it or whether they would keep the truth from her. Either way, she knew that Guy must have had a part to play in this.  
“He did, and he also suggested we helped you” Ginny explained. She knew that it was better to tell Louise the truth rather that keeping it hidden as Louise would had a way of finding things out sooner or later, “And plus did you think, that you could have a quiet wedding day?” Ginny asked.   
A quiet wedding day sounded perfect. Just her family and a small number of friends, her closest friends who had remained loyal to her and Harry. However, a Potter and being classed as the girl who lived could have made it impossible for Louise to have the quiet wedding day.   
“I was hoping so” She started, “But I guess with me being a Potter, it was never going to be quiet or small”  
“Exactly” Fleur replied, “And you’re the first one who’s getting married after the battle”   
The battle? She could never have forgotten that. Even though she very rarely showed it, she was still hurting from it and most importantly she was trying to get over the fact that the man who had brought her up had died. Coming out of that train of thought, Louise had completely forgotten to see if Guy was present.   
“Battle” Guy asked curiously as his gaze fell on Louise wondering if there was anything in which she was hiding.   
Swallowing hardly, Louise knew that it was now or never for him to know the truth. She could no longer keep this secret as she had a feeling that no matter when the wedding was held, the battle would be mentioned in a speech.   
“Yes, a battle” Louise replied allowing her gaze to fall on Guy. Glancing towards her friends, Louise smiled reassuringly towards them, “I’ll meet you outside” She said as she saw that Ginny was passing her something. Taking hold of the small package, Louise wondered on what it could be and was just about to ask when she saw them leaving the manor. She would find out when she could open it. Turning her attention back to Guy, Louise didn’t know where to start. How could she tell him that she was a witch let alone for the best part of the past year, she had been on the run, an outlaw as to how he called those men in the forest. How could she tell him that she was famous in where she came from?  
“The battle was a few months ago” Louise started, “Me and Harry are well known and where we come from, we’re both famous”  
“The girl who lived” Guy interrupted whispering as he heard the explanation.   
Hearing the 4 words in which Guy had just whispered, Louise’s eyes widened in amazement. How could he possibly know?  
“How do you know?” She asked wanting to get to the bottom of how he knew as to whether he had found out.   
“A year ago, a man named Peter Pettigrew came to warn the Sheriff about two dangerous people, Harry and Louise. He explained that you was a witch while Harry was a wizard and that you had cheated death” Guy carried on watching Louise, “He didn’t say what you had both done but that you were both wanted alive so we kept watch and then a few months ago we got a message to say that you wasn’t dangerous. The Sheriff was furious” Guy said as he took Louise’s hands. “But I don’t care whether you were dangerous or not. I love you even if you’re a witch”

Hearing the explanation, Louise went through a load of emotions and at first it started with anger of Peter’s name being mentioned. He had been the reason in why she hadn’t been brought up with her family, why she had been separated from her brother? She could never forgive Peter in what he had done. How could anyone forgive someone who had betrayed their friends and set another one up for his murder while he stayed safe while being a rat? However, you could say that Louise had cheated death. After all Lord Voldemort had come to there family home on the 31st October to murder her brother Harry but instead it had caused his downfall. The last words stayed in the mind. He didn’t care that she was a witch. He still loved her. Realising that Guy was holding her hands, relief swept over her,   
“Well I wasn’t dangerous then and I’m not now” She said allowing a small smile to appear, “But I’m afraid to say that Ginny is right with saying that it won’t be a quiet wedding” She stated, “Although I think we should better go and see what exactly they have planned” She said showing the Guy the piece of parchment in which Ginny had gave her. 

Arriving at the destination, Louise looked to Guy as she squeezed his hand in reassurance. “Don’t worry. It’ll be okay” She whispered as she looked up and down the street before allowing her gaze to fall on the sign of the Leaky Cauldron. It had only been a few months since Louise was last at the Leaky Cauldron but now she was entering the pub not knowing what to expect although she mentally prepared herself for anything. Entering the pub, Louise was shocked when she saw people standing in a group as the lights came on and when she saw how it was decorated, with her gaze falling on a sign what read: Congratulations on your Engagement. Louise and Guy.   
Noticing that Harry was walking towards her, Louise looked at him sternly before allowing to disappear. ” You did this” She asked quietly.  
Nodding his head, “Yes but I had help”  
“Thank you” Louise said as she hugged him.  
“it’s fine” Harry said as he left the couple.   
Taking Guy’s hand, Louise smiled towards him to try and reassure him that everything was fine and that everything was going to be okay. 

Opening her eyes, Louise allowed them to fall on the ceiling of the room in which she had spent the night in. As she sat up in bed, she let a groan leave her realising that the night she had enjoyed was catching up with her, like it always did when she had a little bit too much to drink.   
“You look terrible” A male voice said, and Louise glanced towards him.   
Hearing the words, Louise looked coldly at him, “I’ll take that as a compliment, fiancée” She said allowing a cheeky smile to come on her face.   
“Although you should have slowed the drinks down a bit  
Hearing the words in what Guy had said, Louise raised an eyebrow, “Sorry but people kept buying them for me” She explained as she stood up and walked towards Guy as she noticed the confused expression on his face, “One of the downsides of being known as the girl who lived” She explained as she allowed her gaze to fall on the street of Diagon Alley, “However if its too much for you, I’ll understand if you want to end things” She said as she hoped that whatever happened, she wouldn’t be leaving heart broken as that was one of the last things in which she wanted to do.   
“Don’t be silly” He whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips.  
“You sure because this world can be crazy at any time” She said as she wrapped his arms around him before returning the kiss.   
“I’m sure” He replied, “And I’m lucky to have you that I won’t ever let you go”  
Hearing the words in what Guy had just said brought a whole load of relief to Louise and a sense of security even though that she knew now she was safe.   
“Well Guy of Gisborne, I’m not letting you go either” She said cheekily before continuing, “Although I think I should probably go and talk to my friends”.  
“About the wedding” Guy enquired.   
“Exactly” She replied with a grin. 

Walking into the main room of the Leaky Cauldron, Louise saw her friends and walked towards them. As she got closer, she could tell that they were talking about something because when they saw Louise they had stopped talking about it almost immediately. This rooted some suspicion in Louise as she hadn’t seen her friends this secretive ever. She was always there when plans were being discussed, when they were eavesdropping on private conversations.  
“What’s the secret?” Louise asked glancing at each of her friends with a look that they would know that she knew they were talking about something.   
“Nothing” Hermione replied as she glanced to Louise wondering if she had bought the reply.  
Shaking her head, Louise let a small laugh leave her, “If it was nothing, you wouldn’t have stopped talking about it when you saw me”  
“True” Hermione said sighing, realising that it would be for the best to tell Louise. After all the conversation had been about her especially with a rumour which had started concerning her. “A rumour has been flying around stating that you’re in the family way”  
Hearing the words in what Hermione had said, Louise’s eyes widened in shock. Who had started this rumour? How had they found out? Had Harry been tricked? These were all the questions which was circulating her mind, but she knew that one thing for sure was and that was she wasn’t about to lie to her friends.  
“You can’t tell anyone” Louise started as she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, “I am expecting”  
“Well better get this wedding planned” Fleur said before looking round at the rest of the group, “Weasley House, 2 hours”  
With that Fleur, Hermione and Ginny disappeared leaving Louise on her own. Two hours gave her ample time as she would need to tell Guy that her friends now knew, and she also wanted to go and see her biological parents and tell them the news in person. 

Standing at the door of the Charming’s house, Louise sighed softly hoping that her nervous feelings would go away, but it hadn’t worked. Knocking on the door, she waited patiently for someone to open the door and when she did she saw David.   
“Louise” David said surprised to see his daughter, “Come in” He said welcoming her to come in.  
Entering the house, she saw that Mary Margaret was there as well as Emma.  
“I should have told you this last time I saw you” Louise started as she held her hands together as she found that she was turning the engagement round on her finger to calm her nerves. Taking a deep breath, “I’m getting married” She said quietly allowing herself to breath again.   
“What?” David said clearly shocked with the news in which Louise had spoken. Looking at Mary Margaret, he could tell that she was shocked but not as much as he clearly was.  
“You heard. Our daughter is getting married” Mary Margaret said as she walked over to where Louise was before taking her hands. She was just about to speak when David started.   
“No. as your father, I forbid it” David said as he looked at Louise sternly.   
Hearing the words in what her father had just said, Louise was almost surprised to hear them but, yet she was also relieved that that she hadn’t told them she was expecting. That could wait until the wedding day or after the wedding day.   
“I’m sorry but Sir Guy asked me to marry him before I knew you were my parents” She said defensively, “And also the wedding will happen whether you like it or not”  
“David just be glad that she’s told us” Mary Margaret said as she glanced towards her husband.   
“SI that Sir Guy of Gisborne?” Emma enquired.   
“Yes it is” Louise replied, “But I didn’t just come to tell you the news but as my family, I wondered if any of you would like to come and help plan the wedding day as a few of my closest friends are helping me to plan the day” She asked as she noticed that both Mary Margaret and Emma had smiles on their faces while David seemed to be scowling in disbelief.   
“Are you sure?” Mary Margaret asked, “But I would love to”  
“And so would I” Emma replied as the women all looked towards David.  
“Alright I’ll come” David said, “But if I feel he’s wrong for you I will speak up.”  
With that, Louise smiled and nodded her head grateful that he was at least prepared to come.  
“Where will be going?” Emma asked curiously.   
“To my friend’s house. The Weasley’s” Louise replied. 

As they arrived at the Weasley house, Louise sighed quietly to herself wondering if any of her friends had arrived yet and what ideas they would have come up with. Before the battle of Hogwarts, Louise hadn’t considered that she would have fallen in love, be pregnant and be planning a wedding day. Her thoughts then only had one purpose and that was about surviving and giving Harry his best chance even if she didn’t survive. Coming out of her thoughts, Louise knocked on the door gently before making her way into the house.   
“Hello” Louise called out as she wondered if anyone was at home and looked back to see that her family had followed her into the house.  
“In here” Fleur shouted from the living room with a French accent.   
Going towards the room in where the voice had come from, Louise was surprised to see that they had already made some plans for the wedding.  
Seeing the puzzled looks on the faces of her friends, “This is Emma, my sister and Mary Margaret and David, my parents” She said as she looked at them before looking back at everyone, “Lily and Sirius adopted me” She said as she looked towards the plans on the table, “So what have you all planned? Louise asked as she made her way over to where her friends were.   
“Welcome to the family” Molly said cheerfully.   
“So, the date?” Fleur asked, “Before or After?”  
Hearing the last words in what Fleur had said, Louise shot an annoyed look at he before anyone could see the look  
“I’m thinking in a couple of months” Louise suggested, “But maybe four at a push”  
“Doesn’t give us much time” Hermione stated.   
“But we’ve organised weddings in a few days” Emma said looking at her sister.   
“Before or After what?” David asked looking at Louise.   
“Nothing” Louise replied, as she glanced towards her father. She couldn’t tell him the real reason, “And that’s why I’ve asked you, my friends and family to help” Louise continued as she sat down.   
“For the day, you could use the Royal Castle” Mary Margaret suggested.   
Hearing the suggestion, Louise’s eyes widened in amazement, “Castle?” She asked as she tried to process what had just been said.   
“Yes, a castle” David replied.  
“Sounds lovely, doesn’t it?” Ginny said glancing at Louise.   
“It’s like a fairy tale, like I’m a princess” She said as she smiled softly looking to her parents, “Thank you. It sounds perfect”  
Hearing the words Louise had said, Mary Margaret smiled to herself as Louise was a princess in another world, but they were a time to tell her that and this clearly wasn’t the time. 

As the planning continued, Louise knew that it was going to be a big event, one to put the past few years behind them and for them to all focus on the future in whatever it may bring.


	8. CHAPTER 8

Over the past few months, Louise had found out a lot about herself and the family she was now apart of but right now she was at the Weasley Household. Louise was sleeping in a bedroom and as she did she kept twitching as she seemed to battle with the covers.

_Standing by the side of the marquee in where the wedding was being held, Louise smiled, happy for her friends. They had got married although people had questioned whether it was the right time with a war beginning. Seeing a silver light appear, Louise stood frozen to the spot as she feared the news in what it may bring._  
“The ministry has fallen. The Minister for Magic is dead. They are coming”  
Quickly processing the news, Louise made her way through the crowds as the guests apparting. She had to reach her friends with no time to say farewell to anyone. Reaching Hermione and Ron, she took Hermione’s hand as Harry reached them before apparting away. 

Waking up, Louise sat bolt upright in bed as she ran a hand through her hair as she tried to forget about the memory which had changed her life. Running a hand through her hair, Louise looked to see what time it was and realising that it was still early, 2am, she laid back down in bed allowing her eyes to close. 

“Louise” Ginny said as she nudged her friend, “Come on. Stop being lazy. It’s your wedding day” Ginny said as she nudged her friend again hoping that she would wake up.  
Opening one eye, she glanced at Ginny, “What time is it?” She asked as she pulled the duvet over her head as she closed her eye.  
“Louise” Ginny said louder as she attempted to take the duvet of her, “You need to get ready. There’s only 2 hours to go until you set of” Grabbing hold of the duvet, Ginny pulled it of Louise as Louise grumbled in annoyance.  
“Alright. I’m awake. There was no need to do that” Louise said as she sat up looking at her friend.  
“There was every need and besides if it wasn’t me, it would have been Harry with a jug full of cold water” Ginny said allowing a little laugh.  
“Well then I’m grateful that it was you and not Harry” She said quietly as she looked around the bedroom allowing her gaze to fall on the wedding dress in which she would be wearing in a few hours time. Getting out of bed, Louise put her dressing gown on before making her way downstairs. Entering the living room, she saw her friends and family who seemed to be all excited and getting ready. Even though, today was going to be one of the happiest days, she couldn’t help the nerves from appearing. Looking around, her gaze fell on Harry and she couldn’t help but smile of seeing her brother in a suit. In that moment, the memory of Bill and Fleur’s wedding came rushing back as that was the last time she had seen Harry in a suit and was also the first and last wedding she had attended, and it hadn’t exactly ended well with her going on the run with Harry.  
Hearing someone calling her name, Louise came out of her thoughts as she looked round when she saw Molly.  
“Would you like some breakfast?” Molly asked  
“No thank you. I don’t think I could eat anything today” She replied, “Well not yet anyway”  
“Try to eat something” Harry said quietly taking Louise’s hand, “Everything will be fine” he continued hoping that it would reassure her.  
“I know but I’m just nervous and also I’m worried that something could go wrong” She said quietly knowing that they were foolish thoughts and maybe every bride had them on the wedding day.  
“It’s normal to feel nervous. I did when I married Arthur” Molly said hoping that it would reassure the young girl, “But the only thing you need to worry about today is you” Molly stated as she took in her appearance.  
Even though Louise had been trying to keep the pregnancy a secret, she wasn’t able to keep it a secret from Molly as she had guessed when the morning sickness had started and when the wedding dress needed tiny little alterations made to accommodate her newly formed bump.  
“But now its time for hair and make- up” Molly said as she ushered Louise into taking a seat in the living room.  
Sitting in the chair, Louise tried to clear her thoughts of anything bad and to solely focus on happy memories and happy moments in her life. Despite doing that, some of her memories went back to when she had known her father, Sirius Black for a couple of years. How she wished he could be there with her, to be walking her down the aisle.  
Being lost in her thoughts, Louise hadn’t noticed that they had finished doing her hair and make-up. It was only when a hand touched her shoulder that she realised. Standing up, she made her way upstairs and into the bedroom in where she had stayed the night,  
The wedding dress was a one shoulder white floor length dress which had a bow on around the waist, while the bodice had asymmetric pleating.  
Wearing the dress, Louise glanced in the mirror and let a small sigh leave her. “Can you tell?” She asked as she looked towards Ginny.  
“Not really” Ginny replied.  
“It’s time” A voice shouted from down the stairs which Louise guessed was Harry.  
“One minute” Ginny shouted as she placed the tiara and veil on her head.  
As the veil and tiara was put in place, Louise put on her shoes as she watched Ginny leave the room. This was it. Glancing in the mirror for one final time, Louise smiled as she took in how she looked. Walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs, she was greeted with the Weasley’s and her family. She had wanted the Weasley’s to see her in the dress as for the past seven years, they had been a family to her and to Harry due in part with their friendship to Ron.  
“See you there” Molly said as she kissed Louise on the cheek as the Weasley family left leaving her with her family.  
“Louise, you look beautiful” David said as he took her hands, “And I shouldn’t have been against today. I’ve seen that you love him and that he also loves you”  
Hearing the words, Louise was quite taken aback by them but was relieved to hear him say them. “Thank you” She said quietly hugging him. 

Pulling away from the hug, a small frown appeared on her face as she walked into the kitchen glancing out of the window where she saw two beautiful white horses pulling a very elegant carriage. Again, the carriage was fit for a princess but now Louise knew that if they had ever found themselves in the Enchanted Forest, that she was a Princess, although she certainly did feel like a princess in Storybrooke, which was now part of the United Realms.  
“Oh Guy, you shouldn’t have” She whispered  
“Actually, it was us” Mary Margaret corrected Louise, “Call it a wedding present”  
Blushing slightly, Louise couldn’t believe that her parents would have done this for her. “You shouldn’t have” She said, “But thank you”  
“You ready to go” Harry asked glancing at Louise, although he did it with a look which meant it was time to go. 

Over the past few months, Louise had gotten close to her parents but now, here was on the day of her wedding debating in her mind on who she wanted to give her away, to walk her down the aisle. Did she want her brother Harry? Or did she want her father? Allowing herself to come out of her thoughts, she glanced towards Harry who had seemed to be watching her rather intently.  
“You can change your mind” Harry said as he wondered if Louise was having second thoughts about the wedding.  
“I have” She whispered as she took Harry’s hand, “Harry, you’re my brother, my sweet younger pain-in-the-ass brother but would you mind if my father gave me away?” She asked glancing at David before looking back at Harry, “And I’m sure my dad won’t mind, if you gave your speech” She said.  
“Louise are you sure” David said shocked that Louise would even contemplate changing her mind.  
“Louise, I will do the speech and no I don’t mind. He’s your dad. It’s his duty” Harry replied as he looked at David.  
“Yes, I am sure” Louise replied as she glanced at David, “You’re my dad, my family”  
“I think we should get going before Guy gets worried that you’re not coming” Harry said as Louise laughed quietly to herself wondering how Guy would react if she didn’t show up, but she was going to show up, so she didn’t need to wonder about that. 

Walking out of the house, she felt the cold breeze on her skin and the nerves which had been stored away had been brought back to the surface along with numerous doubts about whether she could go along with the wedding. Isolating them thoughts, Louise boarded the carriage and sat down. Looking to Harry, she smiled as she saw David getting in the carriage with her.  
“Look after her” Harry said as he closed the door.  
“And mum make sure you keep him out of trouble” Louise said cheekily as the carriage started to move. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Guy of Gisborne, it had been a long night as he hadn’t been able to relax much. It probably didn’t help that the Sheriff had insisted for him to finish later then he normally did. Making his way to the Royal Castle, Guy sighed nervously wondering on how Louise was and how the day would go. He knew with what Louise had told him that it wasn’t going to be a small wedding. As the carriage slowed down, Guy immediately understood in what Louise had meant by that it wasn’t going to be a small wedding. Exiting the carriage, Guy looked around letting a small smile appear. To him, the decorations had been done beautifully and he doubted on whether he could have done it better.  
As it got closer to the time of the wedding, more guests were arriving and even to his surprise the Sheriff had turned up along with Lady Marian.  
As the time went by, he noticed the Weasley Family had arrived and he knew now that it wouldn’t be long before his bride would be there. Making his way into the room, Guy reached the front as he looked over to Lady Marian in who he had decided to be his best man. 

As they waited for the arrival of Louise, there seemed to be quite a few whispers and Guy looked to the back and he was equally shocked to see Harry walking down the aisle. Where was Louise? Had she changed her mind? Had she run away? 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey to the castle had seemed to be one of the longest journeys in which she was making. It was on the journey that she had to admit to herself that she was nervous and scared. As the sound of bells became louder, Louise knew that they must be close to the castle now.  
Glancing out of the carriage, she saw the castle up ahead and was amazed with how they had decorated it. To Louise, her friends and family had done her proud. The door in where she would be entering was decorated with roses and fuchsias. Picking up the bouquet of yellow and red roses, the carriage came to a stop and the bells had also stopped ringing. 

Glancing towards David, Louise smiled as she watched him open the carriage door. She was glad that she had asked her dad to walk her down the aisle. Taking her dad’s hand, she got out of the carriage as she looked across to Ginny and Emma who was waiting although she could tell with Ginny looks that she was confused. She would have thought that Harry would have told her about the change, but it was clearly obvious that he hadn’t.  
“Is….”  
“Louise, stop worrying” Ginny said sternly, “But everything is fine. He’s here and waiting for his bride” Ginny said in a reassuring tone of voice, as they adjusted the dress and placed the veil over her face. 

Linking her arms with David’s, Louise smiled, “Let’s get it started” She said as she watched Emma and Ginny.  
Reaching the room in where the wedding was being held, Louise stopped as she tried to calm her nerves down.  
“Louise” David said concerned for her.  
“Just had a feeling of déjà vu” She said quietly knowing that Ginny would be the only one who understood her words.  
“It’s fine. Nothing bad is going to happen” Ginny said calmly.  
“I know” Louise said, “Well I can’t leave him waiting any longer” She said allowing a smile to appear on her face.  
Watching Ginny and Emma enter the room, Louise nervously sighed to herself, before she followed with David. Seeing how well the room had been decorated, Louise was amazed with it all. Focusing her attention on the front, he gazes immediately fell on Guy who was dressed in black leather and Louise hadn’t expected anything less. Reaching the front, Louise passed the bouquet of flowers to Ginny before turning to Guy.  
“I asked him. It seemed right” She whispered. 

The wedding seemed to go quickly and before she could realise it, it was time for the vows. Listening carefully to Guy saying his vows, Louise couldn’t help but smile. However, when it came to Louise saying hers, she was finding that she couldn’t quite concentrate as well as she could due to the baby being active. Finishing the vows, she placed the ring on Guy’s finger.  
“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride” The vicar said and with that there was a round of applause along with some cheers from the congregation, mainly from the bride’s side. With that, Guy lifted the veil to reveal Louise’s face, as he allowed it to fall over the tiara and down her back. With that, the two kissed each other.  
“Lady Gisborne” Guy whispered in her ear, before taking her hand.  
Taking his hand, Louise smiled as she turned as the two of them made there way out of the room and into the grounds. Stopping in the grounds, Louise turned to Guy, “We did it” She whispered.  
“Yes, we did” He replied as he looked down for a second.  
Seeing in where his gaze had gone, Louise looked down as she placed a hand on her bump, “I know. I was surprised” She said quietly.  
Hearing people’s voices, Louise removed her hand from her bump as she took a glance towards the door in where the guests were coming out. Seeing the Sheriff, Louise kept her gaze on him and he returned it with a disapproving look.  
“Don’t worry about him” Guy whispered as he had noticed where Louise had been looking.  
“I’m not” She said as she looked at Guy, “Well not today” She said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.  
“Louise” Harry called as he approached the couple, “Congratulations and welcome to the family Guy” Harry said, “It’s time for the photos”


	9. Chapter 9

Standing in the grounds of the Royal Castle with Guy of Gisborne, Louise allowed a smile to stay on her face. Today was becoming one of the happiest days of her life. Quickly glancing around she realised that people were staring at her and for once she didn’t mind. Afterall it was her big day, so it was expected. Letting her gaze fall on the group of where her friends had congregated, Louise left Guy as she made her way over to her friends.   
Getting close to her friends, she was surprised to see one person. She hadn’t expected him there since the two had been romantically involved when the Triwizard Tournament had been held at Hogwarts.   
“Viktor” Louise said as she reached her friends.   
“Louise” Viktor said as he took in her appearance, “I guess you wasn’t expecting me?”  
“Exactly” Louise replied, “But it’s nice to see you again and hopefully, we’ll be able to have that catch up soon”  
“Hopefully” He said, “But congratulations”  
“Thank you” She said kindly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look behind her, she saw Guy.   
“They’re ready for us” Guy said as his gaze fell on the gentleman in who Louise had been speaking to.   
“I’ll see you around” Louise said to Viktor before turning and walking away with Guy. 

As the couple walked away, Louise heard a shout and she immediately looked round to see where it was coming from. Finding the source, she was surprised to see that people was gathering around David. Allowing a small frown to appear, Louise released her grip on Guy’s hand before making her way over to where Emma was but the thing which surprised her was that they were calling him James. With this Louise was confused. Did he have an alter ego in which she didn’t know about it?  
“Why are they calling him James?” Louise asked glancing at Emma.   
“He had a twin, an identical one” Emma replied, “But he’ll be fine”  
“Had? What happened?” She asked trying to get her head around in what Emma had said.   
“James isn’t around anymore” Emma replied, “But he needs help”  
As the situation seemed to escalate, Louise and Emma made there way over to where David was but when Louise heard the Sheriff’s voice, Louise stopped as her eyes widened in shock. Out of the corner of her eye, she had noticed that Guy was standing beside her. Letting a sigh out of frustration, Louise quickly glanced at him, “He’s got it all wrong” She said quietly.   
Hearing the words in what Louise had spoken, he was surprised to hear them, “Are you sure?” He whispered.   
“Yes, I am” She replied, “They were twins. And as you know David is my father” She said reminding Guy before she made her way over to where Mary Margaret and Emma were.   
“Stop” Louise said as she caught the gaze of her mother and sister before turning it to the Sheriff, “You will not hurt him for he is not James” She said sternly.   
As the Sheriff looked at Louise, he couldn’t believe in what he was seeing or hearing. Dismissing the guards, the Sheriff made his way over to Louise clearly irritated in what she had spoken, “Defy me again and you’ll be punished” The Sheriff whispered into to Louise before walking away.   
Ignoring the words of the Sheriff, Louise looked to her family allowing a small smile to appear, “I couldn’t let anything happen to you” She said simply, “Your family” She stated as she felt Guy taking her hand who was now standing beside her.  
“Take good care of her” David said as he looked at the couple.   
“Don’t worry I will do” Guy said looking at David before turning his attention to Louise.   
“Actually, there’s something we should tell you” Louise said as she glanced to her parents and her sister before turning her gaze onto Guy, “I’m expecting” Louise said as she placed her free hand on her bump.  
“Oh, Louise congratulations” Mary Margaret said a bit shocked of her daughter’s admission. 

As the couple walked away from her parents, Louise looked round at the guests who seemed to be happy but there was this one mingling thought in the back of her mind- that someone was watching her, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint who it was. It wasn’t one of the guests but there he was. She caught sight of him out of the cornet of her eye. Louise had instantly recognised him, but he couldn’t be here and if he was here, was the rest of his family here as well?  
“Louise” Guy said as he looked at his wife  
“Sorry” She said as she looked at her husband, “I didn’t know he had a twin until today” She said quickly.   
“It’s fine but be careful around the Sheriff” Guy said quietly,” It might not be long until he figures out who you really are”  
Hearing the words, Louise rolled her eyes, “I will be” She said quietly, “But I can protect myself” She whispered placing her hand on her bump, as she rubbed it as the baby seemed to be active.   
“I know but be safe” He said as he placed his hand on top of hers before wrapping his free arm around her, “I think its time we should be going inside” He said as the two started walking to the entrance of the castle. As they walked together, she felt Guy tense up a bit and a small frown appeared on her face.   
“What are they doing here?” Guy asked as Louise followed his gaze to where he was looking.   
Seeing the Outlaws there, her eyes widened in amazement and shock.   
“Don’t know” She replied, “But I know somebody who might” She said as she glanced at Guy, “I’ll meet you inside. Just have to find my brother” She said as she kissed him on the lips. As they kissed, Louise could tell that Guy was hesitant in finding her brother, but he nodded his head allowing him to go. She would be safe. Nothing bad would happen and he would be close by. 

It hadn’t taken long for Louise to find Harry and it was no surprise to her that she had found him with the Outlaws. Making her way towards him, it was like she was on a mission and she was. Even though she knew it wasn’t a surprise that the Outlaws were here, she had to make it look like it was.  
“I think you may be in trouble” Robin said to Harry as he saw Louise approaching.   
“Not today” Harry replied when he felt someone hit him on the back of his head. Turning around, his gaze fell on Louise and he was shocked to see her and especially with her slapping him.   
“Louise” He said quietly hoping that he would know why Louise had acted this way.   
“You could have warned me” Louise whispered to Harry as she turned her attention to the Outlaws, “He knows you’re here” She said, “But if you don’t cause any trouble you can stay. I’ll say you were Harry’s guests” Louise explained.   
“Thank you” Robin said, “And congratulations”  
Louise smiled softly to Robin, “Thank you” She said as she turned her attention back to Harry, “We need to talk now” She said as she turned and started to walk away.   
“I’ll talk to you later” Harry said as he followed Louise, “I was going to tell you, but I never found the right time”  
“Anymore people you’ve invited and not told me about” She asked as she looked at him.   
“No” harry replied as he looked at Louise confused as to who she was on about.   
“Then how come I’ve seen a Mikaelson here?” She asked as she stopped looking at her brother.   
“What?” Harry asked clearly surprised with what Louise had said. “It wasn’t me” Harry said truthfully. 

As Sir Guy walked towards the entrance, he couldn’t help but glance back at Louise wondering if she would be okay. Seeing where she was going, a frown appeared on his face as he saw where she was approaching. She had said that she needed to talk to Harry but here she was knowing his feelings of the Outlaws going towards them like it was okay. Finding Harry among the Outlaws, Guy raised an eyebrow slightly but when he saw Louise hit him, Guy smirked. Probably served him right, he thought before turning away and going inside. To him, he had seen enough, and the fact Louise had hit him made him relax that she hadn’t been associating with the Outlaws but, yet her brother had or seemed to be. Not wanting to dwell on the issue, Guy reached a window as he looked out and seeing that Harry and Louise were walking away, and they seemed to be in deep conversation, he wondered on what they would be talking about. 

Walking into the castle, Louise’s gaze searched for Guy and they soon fell on him before looking back at her brother, “I’ll sort it” She whispered as she watched Harry walk away. Turning her attention back to Guy, Louise let out a small sigh as she wondered on how she would explain why the Outlaws were here but quickly decided against it focusing on the wedding day in which was enjoying.   
“They’ll be waiting for us” Louise said, holding her hand out with a small smile on her face, “And plus I think it’s time we make a special announcement” She continued as Guy took her hand.   
“You sure?” He asked as he was quite taken back with what she had said.   
“Yes. It feels like the right time” She replied as she looked down, “And plus I don’t think we can hide it much longer” She said as the pair slowly made their way to the reception room.   
As the door opened, Louise glanced inside as she allowed a smile to appear.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Sir Guy and Lady Louise Gisborne” Leroy announced as the couple made there way into the room in where yet again there was cheers and a round of applause

As the time for speeches came ever closer, Louise couldn’t help but fell slightly nervous about the speech in which Harry would make. She was positive that he would try to embarrass her, and he would know how seeing as though they had attended the same school for 6 years and had been in contact the previous year. Glancing at Harry, a serious look came on her face but allowed a small smile to show, “Don’t embarrass me and whatever you do, do not mention that middle name” She said sternly as she saw someone approaching with the microphone.   
“I’ll try not to” He said, as he stood up when the speeches were announced.   
“Thank you for coming. As some of you don’t know, I’m Harry, Louise’s Brother” He started, “Over the years I’ve known Louise I haven’t known anyone who’s so loyal and who also stands by friends and family, even if that meant on occasions breaking the rules and placing her life in danger. She had survived those situations and if she hadn’t. we wouldn’t have found out her full name, Louise Calypso Lily”   
Hearing Harry using the word Calypso Louise looked down as she tried to hide the disgust of the name. she hadn’t known what her father was thinking of when he had called her that. Feeling Guy’s hand on her, a weak smile appeared as she relished his touch.   
“Growing up without parents, Louise hasn’t let it stop her but if her father Sirius was here today, he would come with a warning for you Guy and it would be to look after his princess and don’t hurt her. So, all in all, what he would mean is keep her safe from harm and to look after her.” Harry continued as he picked his glass up, “So can I ask you to raise a glass to the happy couple, Louise and Guy” Harry said toasting the happy couple before sitting down. 

The first words in which Harry had spoken was still on Louise’s mind. Stand by her family and friends. Now that the words had been spoken, she knew in an instance that there were people missing. People who had brought her up from a young age. Thinking of it, they had become her family and yet they weren’t here. With everything in which had happened she had forgotten to find them out and to invite them but surely with the engagement party being only a few months in the past, maybe Hope would have told them. Oh, this was a mess. A mess in which she knew she would have to sort out but when she had no idea. 

“Sorry” Harry whispered as he handed the microphone over to Guy. He wasn’t sorry as it was intentional that he had used her middle name since Louise had tried keep it hidden and that she didn’t like as she often went by _Louise Lily Potter Black_   
“You will be” She said quickly as she felt Guy’s hand squeezing hers.   
With this she wondered if Guy was going to announce the pregnancy. As Guy stood up, he took hold of the microphone, although he wasn’t sure if he needed it seeing as though he had a loud voice.   
“I would like to say thank you to Harry for allowing me to marry your sister” Guy started as he looked at Harry before allowing his gaze to fall on Louise before looking back at the guests, “On behalf of myself and my wife, we would like to thank you all for coming today and sharing the day with us. When I first saw Louise, I fell in love with her instantly and I love her more and more as each day passes. I was never one who believed in love at first sight or true love until I met Louise” Guy said before looking over to Ginny, “Secondly, I would like to thank Ginny and the rest of Louise’s friends for helping to plan the day. I acknowledge we probably didn’t make it easy for you, but you have all done an amazing job” Guy said as he raised his glass to them, “But now back to my amazing wonderful wife, thank you for agreeing to marry me. I believe I was lucky to have found you and even get to know you but most importantly, I can’t wait to see where the future takes us even if it means breaking the rules and to start a family with you.”

Catching Guy’s gaze, Louise had a feeling in the back of her mind in where Guy was going especially with the last words he had spoken. He was going to announce it.

“As some of you are aware, our family life will start soon as Louise is expecting” Guy finished as he glanced at Louise sitting down. Kissing her on the cheek, Guy placed his hand on her bump.   
“That was beautiful” She whispered. 

As the wedding reception ended, Louise and Guy were starting to leave. They had hoped that they could have left quietly but they were disappointed. While they were on the way out, many of the guests had stopped them offering their congratulations on the wedding and the pregnancy.   
Being outside in the fresh air, a huge smile came on her face as she looked to her husband. She adored him, and she knew he loved her too. “I love you” She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.   
Returning the kiss, Guy wrapped his arms around Louise before moving them up and down, but they were soon ended of that embrace.   
“Louise” A male man called, and Louise immediately looked towards the man.  
She had been right. It had been Elijah Mikaelson in who she had seen and yet here he was, standing in front of her. Shock seem to sweep her as she stood frozen to the spot, but she quickly came out of it when she heard Guy’s voice.   
“It’s Lady Louise” Guy said defensively taking hold of Louise’s hand. He didn’t like the look of the man and considering how Louise was reacting, he had a feeling that he was something to do with her past. More likely than not someone in who she had brought up with.   
“It’s fine Guy” Loise said quietly as she kept her gaze on Elijah, “But I need a few moments alone with him” She said as she wriggled her hand free of Guy’s grip, “I’ll be safe. I promise”  
Reluctantly, Guy went away and waited by the carriage to a time when Louise would return to her. He was wondering on who that man could be. They had seemed to be a bond there and he wondered what kind.

Watching Guy go, Louise turned to Elijah as she stepped towards her, clearly wondering on why he was here.   
“Why are you here Elijah?” Louise asked as she kept her gaze on him.   
“To see family” Elijah replied as he took in Louise’s appearance. They seemed to be something different about her, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but it was clearly something in which he was going to find out.  
“Hope told you?” She questioned as she watched him. He was clearly looking at her, probably trying to figure out in what had changed.  
“She did” Elijah replied, “Although I am bit curious as to why you didn’t tell us or invite us”  
“I was busy doing other things so my friends did the invites” Louise replied quickly as she sighed softly, “I’ll come and see you all soon but I need to go” She said as she started to turn.   
That was it. That was what was different about Louise. She was pregnant. As she turned he could hear the faint thudding of two heartbeats. He wanted to say something but before he knew it, Louise had walked of and out of sight. 

Arriving at the carriage, Louise saw Guy and smiled sweetly, “Sorry about that.” She said as she took his hand, as she got into the carriage. Sitting down, Guy followed her and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her with Louise placing her head on his shoulders.   
“Today has been amazing” She said quietly as she yawned.   
Seeing how Louise was sat with her head on his shoulder, he let a small smile appear as he knew that Louise must had a good day but also a tiring day. He was tired and yet he wasn’t the one who was carrying a child, that was all Louise, “Are you tired?” He asked as his thoughts drifted to what the doctor had said when they had first out she was expecting. Had she overdone it? He wasn’t sure but the only person who could probably tell him was Louise. Realising he hadn’t gotten a reply, he glanced to Louise, who seemed to be peacefully asleep. Now it was clear to Guy that she had a tiring day but whether she had overdone it- she would have been the one who could say whether she had or not. 

Arriving at Locksley Manor, Guy glanced at Louise before he gently nudged her. Opening her eyes, Louise saw where she was, and she knew instantly that she had fallen asleep. Vacating the carriage, Louise glanced round as she let a soft sigh leave her but before she could walk any further, she felt dizzy and light-headed. This wasn’t good. She didn’t want to be like this. Not being able to focus anything and feeling like that she couldn’t stand letting alone walk, she leaned on the carriage hoping that someone would help her.   
Trying to pull herself round, Louise eventually gave up as she knew it was no good. Her only hope now was for help to come, if it did come. 

Seeing how Louise was, a guard had immediately made his way into the manor to inform Guy. Hearing the guard’s words, Guy immediately went outside and when he saw Louise, he rushed over to her. It was cleat that today had been too much for her.   
“It’s okay. I’ve got you” Guy said quietly as he picked her up before walking into the manor and upstairs to their bedroom.   
Entering the bedroom, Guy placed Louise down on the bed but when he glanced at Louise, he saw that her eyes were closed. Had she gone to sleep, or had she fainted in his arms? He wasn’t sure, but he knew one thing and that was that he was going to stay here until he came around whether it took minutes or hours. Taking her hand, Guy kissed it gently knowing that Louise wouldn’t have felt it. 

As he waited for Louise to come around, Guy had gone into his thoughts about the day in which they had both shared and how to him it was perfect even though they seemed to have been a few minor inconveniences he was prepared to ignore, but the one thing which intrigued him was the man who they had seen at the end. He had seemed to know Louise and Louise knew him, well knew his surname at the least.   
With his free hand, Guy ran a hand through his hair before glancing back at Louise. Seeing her eyes was flickering open and shut, he smiled softly, “Louise” He said softly.   
Hearing her name, Louise looked to where it had come from and when she saw Guy, she smiled, “What happened?”  
“You had another funny turn” He replied, “Probably the day has been too much for you” He suggested before glancing to the door, “But let’s get you more comfortable”  
Hearing that she another turn, Louise looked down, “Yes, maybe it was the day.” She said quietly as she sat up in bed looking at her husband, “And I would like that very much” She whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek looking into his lovely beautiful blue eyes.   
Gazing back at Louise, Guy looked into her eyes as he leant in and kissed her on the lips, “I would but someone needs their rest” He whispered as he stood up walking to where she kept her clothes and getting a nightdress out for her.   
Placing the nightdress on the bed, he glanced at Louise who was now sat on the edge of the bed. Standing up, she turned her back to him as she moved her hair out of the way, “Would you mind doing the zip?” She asked and with no hesitation, Guy had pulled the zip down.   
“I’ll give you five minutes” He whispered as he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Frowning slightly, Louise wondered if there was anything which was troubling Guy. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, Louise took the wedding dress before putting on the nightdress. Taking all the clips out of her hair, Louise smiled as she liked the touch of her hair on her shoulders.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a lovely week since the wedding and Louise was getting used of being called ‘Lady Gisborne’. At first it had felt weird, but she was slowly getting used to the name. Glancing around, Louise had found that Guy had already left to go to work. She had hoped to spend some time with him after the wedding but after a few days, the Sheriff had summoned Guy to the castle for him to return to his duties. When Louise had heard this, she was disappointed that their time was cut short but, yet she was annoyed with the Sheriff. This was payback for when she stood up to him at the wedding. Thinking back on the wedding, her thoughts wandered to the unexpected guest, Elijah Mikaelson.   
Since that day, Louise hasn’t been able to get the Mikaelson’s out of her thoughts. Even though they had brought her up, she knew that they were family, well kind of. In fact, they might have become family, if she believed the story in which Freya had told her when she was younger. Yes, they would have been family.   
Hearing a knock on the door, Louise came out of her thoughts as a small frown appeared wondering who it could be.  
“Come in” She shouted.   
Seeing a guard, she raised her eyebrow slightly as she was surprised to seem him but what intrigued her, was that he was holding something.   
“My Lady, this has just come for you” The guard said, handing her the letter.  
“Thank you” She said as she took the letter and watched the Guard exit the room. Looking down at the letter, a small frown appeared on her face as she looked wide-eyed. Nobody knew her as Louise Mikaelson so how did the guard know it was for her. They knew where she was, and it would probably be a matter of time before they appeared. When Guy returned, she decided that she would tell Guy about the time she had lived with the Mikaelson’s and how she knew Elijah. 

Louise wasn’t one who could relax and do nothing all day, even in her condition. She liked to be busy. Getting up, she quickly got dressed into a red loose-fitting top and black legging. As she was getting dressed, she had decided on what she was going to do, knowing that it might mean Guy disapproving, but Louise wanted to be doing things for as long as she could, and the perfect place was for her to continue her doing her job at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror. Taking her wand out of the bag in which she had been hiding it. Leaving Lockley Manor, Louise glanced around as a plan started to form in her mind. 

Arriving at the Ministry of Magic, Louise swallowed hardly as she remembered the battle of the department for Mysteries in where she had tragically seen the death of her father. Walking through the reception and around the corridors, people had begun staring at her much to her annoyance. Even if she didn’t want to she knew who she was and that was the girl who lived and the sister to Harry Potter.   
Realising in where she was, Louise sighed softly to herself as she made her way along the corridor of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. Approaching the room in where most of the Aurors had been assembled, she could hear an unfamiliar voice and a small frown appeared on her face. Whoever this person was made Louise feel uncomfortable. She didn’t know who he was and where he had come from. Entering the room, Louise saw that most of the Aurors was there. Glancing around, she had hoped to find Harry and when she spotted a quizzingly look came on her face.   
As Harry saw Louise, he allowed a small frown to appear on his face as he wondered why Louise was there. Harry had managed to intercept the message addressed to Louise, so he was clearly confused in why she was here. Suddenly it hit him, she hadn’t resigned or asked for any time of. Reaching his sister, Harry took her to one side so that they were less visible to the people who were in the room.   
“You shouldn’t be here” He whispered as both Harry and Louise looked to the front of the room surprised in what they were seeing. It appeared that the unfamiliar voice was a gentleman called John who claimed to be a Prince. Also, the Sheriff and Guy of Gisborne appeared after being introduced by Prince John.  
When Guy’s name had been mentioned, they were a few surprise gasps and murmurs as people glanced around the room, if Louise must be present.   
“Why are they here?” Louise asked as she glanced to her brother.   
“Not sure” Harry replied, “Although I think it’s time you told him” He whispered.   
“He knows” She whispered as she glanced at the front. 

Leaving the room, Louise ran a hand through her hair. It was one of the things in which she did when she was annoyed, and she seemed to be annoyed with what was happening. Reaching the desk in which was her workplace, she saw the pile of paperwork and rolled her eyes. She had been away far too long. As her gaze fell on where her name was, Louise smiled, glad to see that they hadn’t changed it, with it still saying Louise Potter-Black.   
Tying her hair up, she quickly allowed her thoughts to take over as all she was thinking about was that today could have been her last day working her for a while even if she didn’t want it to be.   
“So, how’s married life?” A male voice asked as Louise looked up allowing her gaze to fall on Neville.  
“Oh, you know exactly the same as before” She replied. As she sat there, she could feel that someone was watching her. Glancing behind her, she saw the man who was looking and seeing who it was, Louise quickly turned back. It couldn’t be. He had soon her and she had seen him.   
Focusing on the paperwork, Louise started to work through the pile when she realised that Cyrus, the head of the Auror’s office was making his way towards her.   
“Louise nice to see you” He said as he glanced to her, “Light duties only. No arguments” He said before walking away.   
Louise was about to object in what Cyrus had said but before she could, he had already started to walk away. She sighed to herself in annoyance as all she wanted to do was to be able to do the job and to be good at it. Looking down, Louise rested her head on the desk, “Could today get any worse?” She whispered to herself before looking back up as her gaze fell on her husband. He was there, in front of her. Yes, today could get worse.  
“What are you doing here?” Louise asked keeping her gaze on Guy. Was that the right question to ask? Louise wasn’t sure but seeing how he was looking at her, Louise started to wonder if he was going to do anything.   
“What am I doing here?” Guy spoke surprised by her words, “I should be asking you the same thing” He said as he walked round to the side of the desk in where Louise was.   
Hearing the reply, Louise bit on her lip slightly. She knew he was right, but she wouldn’t admit it. Trying to form a reply, Louise was about to speak when she saw Neville standing up. Allowing a small frown to appear on her face, she heard one of the senior Aurors asking for people, Louise stood up.   
“I’ve got to go” Louise said as she turned away and was stating to walk away when she was stopped when she felt him grab her arm. She was going to go and do her job whether Guy liked it or not.   
Kissing her on the lips, Guy hugged her, “Be safe” He whispered as he let her go not knowing on what she was getting herself into. 

Arriving at the location in where they needed to be, Louise looked round as she listened to Stuart, one of the more senior Auror’s.   
“Louise” Stuart called after he completed the talk to the rest of the team. “Go back. It’s not …”  
“No” Louise interrupted, “This may be the last one I catch. I’m not going back” She said sternly, as she made her way through the leaves. When it came to doing her job, Louise was stubborn, and she stood up for herself especially when it came to the difficult and dangerous tasks.   
Coming to a stop, Louise tried to listen out for any sounds, but there was silence. This didn’t feel right and for once, she was scared. Whatever happened, she knew that she should have stayed at the Ministry. This was no job for an expectant mother.   
Feeling someone wrapping their arm around her, Louise tried to struggle to get free and scream and for help but before she could scream, a hand had covered her mouth. She needed to get out of this situation. Guy of Gisborne, I love you. This was her last thought before she lost consciousness. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours, since Guy of Gisborne had seen Louise and now he was wondering on what was holding her up. Had she been injured? He needed to know as he was thinking the worst things possible-even the one where she wasn’t around anymore.   
“Sir Guy” A guard spoke, “Harry wishes to see you”  
hearing Harry’s name, Guy looked up and when he saw the look on Harry, panic seemed to sweep over him although he tried to hide it as he stood up tensing a bit.   
“I’m guessing Louise is hurt” Guy said keeping his gaze on Harry although Harry’s face seemed to have a pained expression on it.   
“I was hoping that Louise had come back here” He said as he looked down, “It was a trap. When we were back together, Louise wasn’t there” Harry explained as he kept his gaze on his brother-in-law.   
Hearing the words, Guy couldn’t help but allow panic to creep in. where was she? Was she safe? Did anyone have her? These were all questions which was creeping into his mind.   
Making his way to the bedroom, Guy quickly climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom as his eyes feel on a letter with a name which had only been mentioned to him once. Picking it up, he inspected the letter, it hadn’t been open, but Louise must have known it was here or maybe it was sent to the wrong person. Louise wasn’t a Mikaelson, was she?  
Walking back downstairs, Guy looked to Harry, “Was Louise a Mikaelson?” He asked trying to keep his anger in check.   
“Yes. She was brought up by the Mikaelson family” Harry replied, “Up to a few years ago, she was known as Louise Mikaelson. Why?” He asked but his answer was in Guy’s hand.   
“This is addressed to her using the surname” Guy replied, and Harry’s eyes widened. The Mikaelson’s wasn’t capable of abduction and he doubted they would do something like that to Louise.   
“I don’t think they will hurt her” Harry said, “They love her, as if she was part of their family. But we do need to find her” Harry said as he headed towards the door. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming around, Louise found that she was laid on a bed, an uncomfortable one. Looking around, she tried to figure out on where she was, but it was no use. Sitting up, she placed her hand on her belly as she realised that she was on her own in the room. The room had one window which the daylight was streaming in. Standing up, she made her way to the door hoping that it would open but as she tried to open it, it was locked. Sighing out of frustration, she gently placed her head on the door as she allowed a few tears to escape. Hearing the door unlocking, Louise knew this could be her first and last chance to escape. She needed to find Harry and Guy. They would be worried about her.   
As the door opened, she stood behind it as she saw the person walk into the room. This was it. Moving from behind the door, she walked round as she tried to leave but was stopped in her tracks by a person in front of her. A person in who she recognised but did he recognise her?  
“Marcel” She whispered as she kept her gaze on him and seeing a confused look on his face, Louise was about to speak.   
“How do you know me?” He asked grabbing her arms pushing her back into the room, “You’re not going anywhere” He said coldly as he walked to the door.   
“I’m Louise Mikaelson” Louise said quickly as she saw Marcel stop and looked back at her. Taking in her appearance, he knew that she was telling the truth and panic seemed to spread over him.   
“Eight years and you’ve changed quite a bit” He said as he walked towards Louise. He had no doubt that she was Louise Mikaelson.   
“Marcel. He’s here” A female voice said.  
Who was here? Panic was sweeping over Louise, “Who is it?” Louise asked as she looked at Marcel with panic in her eyes, “Let me go” She said sternly  
“Find the Mikaelson’s and stay there until I come” He said as he glanced behind him, “And make it look convincing Calypso” Marcel said with a smirk on his face.   
Hearing her middle name, Louise’s face turned to anger as she punched him and allowed a small flow of magic leave her which knocked him out before leaving the room and finding a way out.


	11. Chapter 11

Finding the Mikaelson’s house seemed to be a hard task to do but knowing where they had once lived, Louise made her way there as she kept glancing behind her to make sure that she hadn’t been followed. One of the questions which had remained unanswered was, who had arrived and was this mystery person to blame for her current situation. How long had she been there? Had Harry told Guy that she was missing? Guy- his last words had been be safe and now she wasn’t safe. Leaning against a wall, Louise sighed out of frustration as she could feel her emotions about to lose control. No she had to keep calm. She had to find the Mikaelson’s. closing her eyes, she placed her hands over her face as she let a few quiet sobs leave her.   
Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, panic swept through her. Without even glancing at the person, Louise moved her hand as she tried to hit the person but when she felt the person grab her wrist, a small frown appeared out of annoyance.   
“Now that’s no way to greet family” A female voice said, and Louise looked to her as relief swept over her.   
Seeing Rebekah Mikaelson, Louise relaxed as a small smile appeared on her face.   
“How did you know?” Louise asked afraid of the answer.   
“Family knows when another family member is in trouble” Rebekah replied as she kept her gaze on Louise, “Come” She said as she started walking as Louise followed. Even though she was with a Mikaelson, she didn’t know on whether she would feel safe again not until the person who wanted her so badly had become known to her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days and now Guy was beside himself with worry. Where was Louise? Be grudgingly he had allowed Harry to search or Louise with his friends even though he had wished he could have been there, but the Sheriff had demanded that he occupied him on a trip. While he was in the company of the Sheriff, he didn’t allow his fear to show, even though he was missing Louise a lot and if he found her, all he wanted to do was to keep her close. To keep her safe, to keep her from harm at any cost even if that meant defying the Sheriff.   
“She will turn up when you least expect it Gisborne” The Sheriff said not showing any sign of any emotion.  
Hearing the Sheriff’s words, Guy huffed not bothering to reply as his words didn’t offer any consolation. They just angered him. Ever since the wedding, the Sheriff had gone from liking her to disliking her, all because of one moment when Louise had decided to protect her family.   
“Nearly here” The Sheriff said as he looked out and when the vehicle came to a stop, he made his way out allowing a frown to appear on his face. Where was he? He knew that wherever he was- he had a bad feeling about it. 

Walking into the house, the Sheriff looked round when he saw Marcel lying on the floor as an angered sigh left him. What had happened here? Was Louise still here?  
“GET UP!” The Sheriff shouted to the man. 

Hearing the man’s shout, Marcel groaned slightly as he stood up and looked to the door. She wasn’t there. She had managed to escape- now all he needed to do was get away but now that was going to be easier said than done.   
“I’m sorry but she’s escaped” Marcel said calmly as he noted another man coming in. To Marcel, he seemed to be low in spirit. Was this man known to Louise in some way, either way whatever the Sheriff said next, Marcel knew what he was going to do.   
“Well go and find her and bring her back here” The Sheriff demanded, “And use force if you have to”  
“Unfortunately, I won’t. Our deal is over” Marcel said coldly, “I will NOT betray my family”  
Hearing the words, the Sheriff’s anger boiled over, “You will do as I say. Fetch Louise back here now” He shouted.  
Hearing Louise’s name and the words which followed, Guys eyes widened in shock. It was him. What had he done to her?  
Walking closely to the Sheriff, Marcel allowed a smirk to appear on his face, “Do I have to repeat myself?” He asked, “I will not betray my family and Louise is family” He said as he started to walk to the door, “As the family says, “Always and Forever”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the Mikaelson’s house, Louise swallowed hardly. It had been eight years since she had since she had been at the house, but only a year since she had last seen the Mikaelson’s and yet so much had changed on her life. How was she going to say that she was married and more importantly that she was pregnant.   
“Nik, Elijah, Freya” Rebekah called as she glanced to Louise with a smile.   
“What is it now sister” Niklaus asked as he appeared but seeing the other female, his eyes widened in shock. Could it be? “Louise Calypso Lily Mikaelson” Klaus spoke as he sped closely to her.   
“If I have to hear that name one more time, I may have to punish the person who speaks it” Louise said as she looked at Klaus allowing a small smile to appear.  
“Yep definitely Louise” He said as he pulled her into a hug but was cut short when they both heard Freya.   
Seeing Freya, Louise smiled broadly as she rushed towards the woman who had been a mum to her, “Freya” She said as she hugged her tightly, “I’ve missed you” She said quietly as she allowed a few tears to roll down her cheek.  
“Don’t be sad” Freya said as she embraced Louise again, “I’m just glad that you’re safe”  
Pulling away from the embrace, Louise looked round at the Mikaelson’s as she placed her arms across her chest, “There’s something, I need to tell you all” She said simply as she sighed softly. This was it. She wasn’t going to back down. She needed to do it, “The past few months have been really busy for me, since the battle and well, I’ve fallen in love, I’m with child, made an enemy and got married” She said as she looked round as she saw Elijah appeared out of the corner of her eye.  
“Made an enemy like a true Mikaelson” Klaus said as if he was proud of her.   
“Yes but unfortunately, for the sake of my husband, I have to try and be civil with him” Louise said as she looked down, “And isn’t making enemies what Mikaelson’s do best” Louise said cheekily as she placed a hand on her belly. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying in bed in the bedroom in which had been her own, Louise smiled as she thought back to the moments she had enjoyed being here and being a part of the family. Even though she was Potter-Black then, she had always considered herself to be a Mikaelson and had lived by the family oath: Always and forever. On her wedding she had regretted that they hadn’t been there but yet now she was among them, the regret came back. Sighing softly to herself, Louise vowed to herself that she would never leave the Mikaelson’s out of anything as they were her family. They had brought her up when her father couldn’t and when her mother had been murdered. 

Coming out of her thoughts, she heard shouts from a familiar voice. How times hadn’t changed? Klaus still had his temper to no surprise. Standing up, Louise decided to see what the commotion was about but when she opened the door, relief swept over her briefly as she saw Marcel but that stopped when she saw the short figure of the Sheriff. Why had Marcel brought him here? Why had he betrayed her? Family never betrayed family so why did Marcel betray her? Anger swept over her at the mere thought of being betrayed. However her anger seemed to calm down when she saw her husband. Looking at him, she saw that there was something of with him, he seemed to be distressed by something.   
“Ah Marcel. I’m assuming that you’ve brought me to where she’s hiding” The Sheriff said angrily.   
“Actually, I haven’t” Marcel said as he looked back to the Mikaelson’s.   
“Whatever your plans, you will leave and forget about them” Klaus said angrily, “Now get out of our house” He shouted. 

Hearing the shout, Louise jumped as she watched the scene infront of her. Seeing the Sheriff turn and walking out of the house, Louise smiled slightly as she opened the door fully and made her way out of the bedroom. Reaching the railings, she looked down to where the Mikaelson’s was still standing and yet Guy was still there. Why was he there with the Sheriff? Surely he wouldn’t have let the Sheriff carry out this evil plan. Oh Guy I love you so much. She thought.

“What are you still doing here?” Klaus asked as he looked to Guy, “I said leave” He repeated.  
“Niklaus” Elijah said as he kept his gaze on the male. He recognised him. He was the one in who he had seen with Louise on their wedding night.  
Swallowing hardly, Louise closed her eyes for a moment as she decided to make her way downstairs. Reaching the stairs, Louise couldn’t help but feel nervous. She needed to do this even if it was all becoming messed up in her mind. The Mikaelson’s had to meet her husband, and her husband had to meet the Mikaelson’s although she had hoped that it would be under better circumstances.   
“I said leave” Niklaus shouted.   
“He can stay” Louise said at the same time as Niklaus shout. Whether anyone heard her, would be answered soon enough. She had been half way down the stairs, when she noticed that Guy was watching her. He had seen her when he was about to leave.   
“I won’t” Guy said sternly as he looked to the male who had shouted at him.   
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Louise looked round but when she heard Guy’s words, a weak smile appeared as she looked to Klaus who seemed that his anger had reached tipping point.   
“Louise stay out of it” Klaus demanded.   
“You hurt him, you hurt family” Louise said coldly, “He’s my husband” She said as she looked at Guy making her way towards him. She knew instantly that she would be faced with questions but she wouldn’t let that trouble her. She just wanted Guy safe from Klaus anger and it seemed to have worked.   
“Husband?” Rebekah asked as she glanced towards Louise and towards the male.   
When Louise and Guy was together, it was clear, that he was Louise’s husband as they hugged each other tightly. Relief swept over Louise as she felt his arms around her. She felt safe and for a moment the whole world seemed to be invisible to her.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone” She whispered as she looked into Guy’s eyes before looking at the family as she did she noticed the absence of Niklaus. It was typical Niklaus. He would return when he had calmed down. She knew that as it was typical Klaus behaviour. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying in bed, Louise let a sigh leave her as she tried to figure things out, although as she knew it was easier said then done. Sitting up in bed, Louise glanced around the room. It was how she had left it when she was eleven years old. Since then, she had grown up and in her eyes she had become a woman. Getting up, Louise quickly got dressed before she made her way around the familiar house.   
Reaching the familiar room and hearing the familiar voices, Louise stopped before she was in sight. Listening to what they were saying, they seemed to be talking about her. Rolling her eyes, Louise sighed mentally in annoyance. Obviously they didn’t know that Louise could look after herself. She had managed to do it for the past year and even held her own when she had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts.   
“I think I should have a say” Louise said as she made her presence known.   
As the Mikaelson looked at her, Louise looked round at the members. Oh how this reminded her of when they were arguing about her going to Hogwarts.   
“And plus I can protect myself” Louise said as she walked into the room, “I’m not the same girl I was when I left to attend Hogwarts” She explained  
“Louise, that man” Elijah stated as Louise glanced to him.   
“I will deal with him in my own way” She stated, “Probably when he thinks I’ve forgotten about what’s happened” She said, “After all, I’ve had the Mikaelson’s bringing me up, so I know how to handle people we don’t get along with.”  
“Stay here where you’re safe” Klaus said as he looked at Louise. He had considered Louise to be her niece.   
Hearing the words in what Klaus had said, Louise was surprised to hear them. It did make sense to her. She would be out of the Sheriff’s way but what about her friends and family. What about Guy?  
“I can’t” Louise replied, “I’ve got family to think about”  
“Think about it Louise.”  
“I’ve already decided Klaus. I’m going…”  
“Louise, I’m with them” Guy said and when Louise heard his voice, she spun round and looked at him with a scowl on her face, “I will not allow you to put your life or our child’s life in danger” Guy said calmly.   
“Fine” Louise said coldly as she walked out of the room and straight out of the house. Why was everyone ganging up on her? All she wanted was to be able to make her own mind up and things which was her problem’s but she knew that the Mikaelson’s and Guy had said them things to protect her.   
“Some things never change” Rebekah said as she looked at her brother and then at Guy, “Why can’t you let her make her own choices?” She asked as she headed to the door and before they could answer she was heading out of the house. She was going to find Louise and talk to her. After all the Mikaelson women needed to stick together. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowing that the Klaus and Guy had both been right, Louise was hesitant to return to the Mikaelson’s. She wanted to enjoy her freedom while she could. Hearing a noise behind her, Louise sighed as she looked round but when she saw Rebekah, a small smile appeared.   
“They’ve sent you, haven’t they” She asked as she let her gaze fall on the floor.   
“No they haven’t” Rebekah replied as she stood beside Louise, “But I do agree with them Louise” Seeing Louise protest, Rebekah glanced at her, “But if you don’t want to stay here, then all or part of the family could move” She suggested.   
Hearing the suggestion, Louise looked at Rebekah shocked.   
“Do you think Klaus would go for it?” She asked, “I can’t leave my family Bekah. I just can’t” She said quietly as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
“I know” Rebekah said as she placed an arm around Louise, “And you’re not. I know what it was like the first year you went to Hogwarts”   
“The stubborn exciteable Louise” Louise said, “How things have changed?” She asked in amusement.   
“Things haven’t changed that much” Rebekah replied, “You’re still the stubborn little Mikealson, you were back then”  
Hearing Rebekah’s words, Louise laughed for a second, “That I am. Always will be stubborn” She said as she glanced to the woman, “And I always got what I want”  
“That you did but for now, you need to put your safety first”  
“Bekah, I wish it was easy but for the past seven years, I’ve done things, faced monsters you wouldn’t believe” Louise explained, “I kinda became a dare devil who broke the rules”  
“Hope didn’t mention anything”  
Looking to the floor, Louise bit on her lip as she realised that Hope had kept her promises.   
“I’m surprised she didn’t tell you. I asked her not to tell anyone” Louise explained, “Although I’m surprised she didn’t tell you anything of what happened”  
“No she didn’t” Rebekah said as she looked at Louise, “But I think you should tell me”  
Sighing softly, Louise looked to Rebekah, “Well I’ve faced big spiders and by big I mean enormous spiders, saved my father, watched a very good friend lose his life, saw my father murdered. In my fifth year, Hope’s fourth year, I wasn’t the model student, joined an illegal group along with Hope and well my sixth year was pretty much the calm before the storm” She said as she looked at Rebekah who seemed shocked to hear what she had been up to.   
“Saved your father?” Rebekah asked, “He was imprisoned?”  
“He escaped” Louise said quietly.   
“Oh, Freya never told us” Rebekah said.   
“She probably didn’t know” Louise said simply.   
“You’ll need to tell her”  
“I will do and I kept meaning to but I never found the right time” Louise explained.   
“Well, I know you can protect yourself but for the sake of my brothers and your husband, I think we should indulge them in their efforts to protect you” Rebekah said.   
Hearing the words, Louise rolled her eyes, “Rebekah” She started  
“No arguments but I shall come with you and if any of the family follows, that is up to them”  
“I can agree to that” Louise said, “And thanks. I know the family must be angry at me with not inviting you to the wedding” She said quietly.   
“We were but Elijah explained” Rebekah said, “But for now, let’s go home”


End file.
